What Will They Do To Us?
by xx kaaat
Summary: REWRITTEN ON 06/12/13. The awaited Sequel to What Have They Done To You? When war takes its toll on the vampire world, it brings out the best and worst for Gaara's vampire pack. Can Gaara and Sakura help the legendary Mei end the war, or will they both fall apart in the process?
1. Chapter 1

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter One – Rewritten 06/12/2013

* * *

Sakura stood on the balcony which over looked the northern ocean of Jhoto. Even though she'd lived here for six months now, it still seemed all to new to her. The back of the mansion held a large marble porch and staircase. It spread out into a courtyard which held a memorial in the center, surrounded by Sakura trees. Behind that was a large rose garden with vines that surrounded a large gazebo far off on the right. Behind the garden, the dirt turned to sand leading to a small private beach. Over the ocean at this time of day, was a large orange colored sun that illuminated the new touch of the outside of the mansion.

On the beach stood a young blonde female who sat curled in the arms of a tall brunette man. They sat watching the ocean, staring into the dimmed light of the sun. In the courtyard stood two young men who were practicing their fighting. Every so often, the man with long brunette hair would release a new technique he'd been working on, a large ball they exploded upon impact. There in the grass beside the men were two women who sat cheering their lovers on.

In the past year, things had changed so much for her. Slowly she closed her eyes and leaned into the marble railing of the balcony. She'd found out that her ex-fiance was a vampire hunter, and he'd lied about his whole life to her. Not to mention he was now dead. She'd been changed into a vampire by her childhood sweetheart who she had no memory of prior to that. She'd found out that her dad truly hated her, and all she'd been taught as an adult was a complete lie. It made her sick to her stomach.

"Hey, you okay Sakura?" The deep, yet familiar voice made her jump. Slowly the girl turned to reveal her significant other leaning against the bedroom door frame. He looked concerned. He stood with his weight shifted on his left foot. He wore a black shirt with deep red sweat pants that hung low on his hips. His arms were crossed.

The female slowly nodded her head, once again taking in her surroundings. "Just going through a moment Gaara." She gave a weak smile. "You know how it goes."

At once the red head moved across the room and caught the girl in a warm embrace. He nuzzled his chin into the top of her head, as she leaned forward into his shoulder. Slowly she wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and inhaled his scent. He smiled as his hands found her hips. At once the red headed man looked at the mirror to his left. He was almost a whole foot taller than the girl. He chuckled at her unruly pink hair that fell down her back. "You are so beautiful Sakura."

At once the pinkette turned her head to look in the mirror. She slowly began to take in her features. Her pale skin seemed almost glossy and she was small. Her hair was a bright pink and her eyes were a vibrant green. The rims of her eyes were dark. She lips were a small bow shape, and they were a soft pale pink. At once she looked to the man who stood holding her. He was just as pale as her, but he was much more build. He had shaggy red hair that fell to his eyes. They were a light green color that stood out due to the black rimmed lines that he was born with. His face was blank, but his eyes were full of expression. "Gaara, I love you."

At once the red headed man took a step back taking in the pinkette. He gave a small smile before bending down to plant a gentle kiss upon her lips. "I love you too Sakura."

* * *

Gaara stood in the courtyard looking up at the mansion that belonged to him. There were lights in various rooms on, and every so often someone would shuffle by a window. He'd bought the mansion a few months after Sakura moved in with him. He told his friends that the house was in honor of the new additions to the family. A small smile crossed his lips as the image of a young red headed girl filled his mind. Karin and Kiba's daughter. As well as a young pinkette female. Sakura the love of his life. His eyes wondered toward the master bedroom balcony. The lights were off now and he knew Sakura would be sleeping. To the newly bitten vampires, they are often known for being constantly tired within their first year of life. Sometimes it seemed to be drag, but he knew that after a ten year search, Sakura was finally back in his life. He wouldn't want it any other way.

Slowly the red head turned to face the memorial stone that he'd had made. Slowly he reached a hand up to trace the name that was engraved in the stone. _Shino Aburame_. Silently he sighed remembering his best friend. At once he reached down to the bad that was on the ground beneath him. Swiftly he pulled out two wine glasses and filled them. He left one glass on the monument as he took a small sip from the glass in his hand.

Quietly he began. "Shino, it's been a year now." He paused. "I still think about you everyday." He sighed then continued. "Shino, I'm scared... The republic is beginning to rise again." He stopped, taking another sip of the wine in his glass. "Mei's contacted me about the things that have been happening.. it's been getting bad. So, so bad. But I can't tell the others Shino, at least not yet."

At once, Gaara stopped. He sensed the vampire behind him and he froze. "Shikamaru, please tell me you didn't hear that..." He stayed quiet.

The man took a few steps forward then stopped. "I didn't mean to intrude Gaara. I wanted to come out here and pay my respects but you were already... I'm sorry." He sounded worried.

Gaara sighed. "Shikamaru, please don't tell them.. I'm begging you."

The man stepped forward and raised a hand to Gaara's shoulder for reassurance. "What happened Gaara?"

At once the red head gulped down the last of his wine before beginning. "Mei and Ay have officially split apart for good this time and Ay's trying to take over. The republic have chosen sides and they are against Mei... most likely because Ay rules by fear and money. He's corrupted half the republic and he knows that is he has one slip up that everything will fall into Mei's position and she'll rid him of the world."

At once Shikamaru stopped, he was frozen. "Gaara..."

"Mei said that Ay is going after the most powerful vampires in the world, and he's making them join him." Gaara stopped. "I'm on that list."

Shikamaru stepped back, and shook his head. Slowly he walked over, turning to lean against the memorial stone. "That's why we left Goldenrod. That's why we left in different cars. That's why we've been so secluded from everyone." He hesitated. "That's why you bought this house so far from others... isn't it Gaara?"

The red head stayed silent and he didn't move. "I want to keep you all safe. That means keeping Ay as far away from you as possible." He paused. "Sakura doesn't even know what the republic is..."

"Are you going to tell her Gaara?" Shikamaru watched as the man shrugged. "Unless it comes down to it, then you won't have to..."

"Shikamaru, you don't understand." He snapped. "Mei doesn't have many people left to take her side, and Ay's constantly on her ass while they work. Weather I want to or not, I'm going to be dragged into this..." He looked up to the pineapple haired man. "I'm going to work with Mei and we're going to assemble a group of vampires that are on her side. We've contacted many people, and Mei's side is growing. She may not have the most powerful vampires, but she's got me and us and we'll gather more..." He stopped. "I have a bad feeling about it all Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked away. "When will you be meeting?"

"She's coming here tomorrow and we'll begin planning."

Shikamaru looked toward Gaara once more. "And Sakura..?"

The red head looked away. "I'm going to start training her, and I'm going to teach her as much as I can before it's too late. Everyone here can fight except her. This is all so new, and I won't tell her until it comes to it. Mei's already offered to train Sakura, but I don't want that..."

"What if it's best for her?" Shikamaru questioned.

Gaara turned away, holding his wine glass again. "Because Ay will come after her too, and I don't want that." He ran a hand down the stone. "I've already lost Shino to the darkness and I refuse to let Sakura fall to that. I won't allow her to be subjected to what she doesn't need..." He paused. "If I lose Sakura, my life will be over Shikamaru. She's everything to me, and if she gets brought into this fight like I have, I will never forgive myself."

Shikamaru raised his hand back to Gaara's shoulder. "No matter what happens, you that that I will always stand by your side. So will Ino, Neji, Tenten, Kiba and even Karin." He paused. "If it comes to it, Sakura too. She loves you Gaara, you know that. She'd give everything for you."

Gaara turned away and began walking. He stopped and turned back once more. "Thank you Shikamaru." He hesitated. "But Sakura's already given everything for me, and I would never ask her to again." He finished and slowly walked away leaving Shikamaru alone, watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

**IF YOU BEGAN THIS STORY A WHILE AGO, PLEASE GO BACK AND REREAD THE FIRST CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S BEEN REWRITTEN. -xxkaaat**

* * *

Chapter Two

The young pinkette awoke to a dark room. The curtains to cover the balcony doors had been closed, and the surrounding windows had been covered. The master bathroom door was shut, as well as the entrance bedroom door. The room was completely closed off. At once Sakura sat up to see the alarm clock next to her. It read eleven forty-five am. At once she dropped her head to her hands. "This constant exhaustion is taking a toll on me." She whined.

At once she rolled out of bed onto the warm carpeted floor. She didn't bother opening the curtains, instead she switched on the nearby light. She pulled out an told pair of yoga pants, and a long-sleeved shirt that belonged to Gaara. She slipped on a pair of socks and walked toward the mirror. Sakura simply ran a hand through her hair as she turned on her heels toward the door.

The house seemed empty, except for Neji who sat in the kitchen reading the newspaper. When he saw Sakura he arched an eyebrow. "Rough night kiddo?" He smirked.

The pinkette gave a small laugh as she stuck her tongue out. "The whole always tired thing is getting to me. It's troublesome." She sighed.

"You're starting to sound like Shikamaru." Neji gave another laugh.

"Geeze Neji." Sakura smiled. "Where's everyone at?"

Neji set down the paper and squinted his face. "Karin and Kiba took the young one to the beach. Tenten and Ino went out shopping and Shikamaru's training in the courtyard."

Sakura frowned. "Where's Gaara?"

Neji's eyes widened. "Oh, I forgot! He's meeting with Miss. Terumi in his study."

"Who's that?"

Neji smiled. "You ask a lot of questions Sakura." He laughed. "Mei Terumi is a very powerful and famous vampire. She's one of the heads of our vampire world."

Sakura's eyes gleamed. "How exciting!"

* * *

The red headed man's head perked up as the door slowly creaked open. At first he gave a stern look, but his gaze softened as a pink headed female made her way inside. At once she closed the door behind her, and turned to lock eyes with the male. "Am I... intruding?" She questioned.

At once Gaara stood up and made his way across the room. At once he collected the girl in an embrace. "Sakura, never." Slowly he laid a hand upon the small of Sakura's back, leading her to his desk. At once the woman in the chair stood, a light pink flushed in her cheeks.

"Sakura, this is a good friend of mind, Mei Terumi." At once the woman bowed her head.

"Miss Sakura." She raised her head and smiled. "I've heard a great deal about you dear." Sakura stood taking in each of her features. This woman had long auburn hair that was half pulled into a bun atop her head. She was wearing a long blue dress that just barely covered her chest, which had a slit up the left thigh. She was busty, certainly more than Sakura. Mei was very pale and she wore no make-up. Her eyes were a vibrant green. Clearly she was much older than both Sakura and Gaara.

Sakura bowed. "The pleasure is mine Mei." The pinkette returned her friendly smile.

At once the older woman smirked. "You are a beautiful young girl Sakura. Gaara clearly wasn't lying when he told me about you." She gave a small wink to the man. At once the woman turned to reveal two young men who sat on a couch which lined a nearby wall. At once the woman smiled. "Sakura, these are my body guards."

At once the two men were by her side. "Hai." That spoke together.

Mei turned to look down at a boy who stood about Sakura's height. "This is Chojuro, my son." At once Sakura turned to the boy who gave her a small smile. He had short spiky gray hair and his eyes were dark. Thin glasses framed his eyes and he was pale. A large sword was strapped to his back.

At once he smiled. "Miss Sakura Haruno." He bowed.

Mei spoke once more, "And this is Ao." This man looked much older than Sakura. He was much taller than Gaara and his hair spiked into a gray mountain. Large papers hung from both his ears and he wore an eye patch. His open eye was an off gray color as well. Around his eyes were small wrinkles. He was built and he too was pale.

After a few seconds the man leaned forward and kissed Sakura's hand. "The pleasure is mine Lady Haruno." He softly spoke. His blank expression never changed.

Gaara spoke. "Sakura, Mei is head of the vampire republic. She's one of the most kind and most powerful vampires I've ever met."

"Well, one half of the head." She chimed in. When Sakura's expression went blank, Mei couldn't help but give a small laugh. "Do you know what the republic is?"

Slowly Sakura shook her head. "No ma'am."

At once Mei's smile grew. "The republic is the bets of the best vampires. We're the oldest and the wisest vampires known through history. The two heads are myself and Ay Raikage." She paused. "My ex-husband." Sakura watched as Ao looked away, obviously lost in thought. "Together we've been head of the organization for more than two hundred years. But recently things have changed after our divorce." Mei stopped again. "Ay has become power hungry and he's turned on me. He's corrupted more than half the republic and it's come down to the unthinkable. He's trying to take over the republic by himself and rule me out."

At once Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Why, why would he do that!?" She seemed shaken.

Mei's smile faded. "He hates me, and I can honestly say the same for him. He's changed over the years and he's become more of a hit man than a vampire leader. He's been responsible for the deaths of many vampires and it makes me sick. I fear he may be trying to start a war... and by the looks of it I won't be around much longer." Sakura watched as both boys at Mei's sides tensed.

"Mei..." Was all Sakura could manage.

"Together Mei and I have been contacting each other to try to gather followers who support her. I've never been a fan of Ay, and what he's pulled is only trouble. Completely awful in my eyes." Sakura turned to glance at Gaara. "And so far, we've found many vampires who support her. We're working on rounding them all up."

Sakura's eyes fell as she lost herself in thought. "Gather them all here?" She asked. She didn't mean it as a question, but that's how it came out.

"Hmm." Gaara looked at Mei. "We have the room."

Mei lifted a hand to her chin and nodded. Slowly her hand fell, and he reached to Ao whom she intertwined her fingers with. "It sounds good to me, if you'd like Gaara." She smiled. "You've helped me more than enough already."

Gaara smiled, pulling Sakura closer to him. "And we'll keep helping."


	3. Chapter 3

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Three

* * *

The pinkette sat at her vanity that was now providing dim light around the bedroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, taking in her changing features. She was growing paler and she constantly felt sick. Her eyes had lost their color and the bags under her eyes were darkening. Slowly she looked over at the red headed man who was laying in bed reading a thick book. "Gaara?" Her voice seemed lost.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Gaara looked worried.

"Do I look..." She trailed off, looking for the words. "Different?"

At once Gaara was standing behind the woman looking down at her. His eyes narrowed as he set his hands upon her shoulders. "Sakura, how long has it been since you've feasted?" He watched as the girl sunk beneath him and in an instant he knew. "Answer me." His voice was demanding.

"A week. Since we went out into the woods." At once she lifted her green orbs.

Slowly Gaara backed up and motioned for the pinkette to follow him. After a few seconds she did, watching as he opened the balcony doors and walked onto the concrete ground. When Sakura too was outside he closed the doors behind her. Slowly he reached for her hips, pulling her close to him. "Sakura."

In an instant the girl knew and she pulled away, only losing to Gaara's tightening grip. "Please don't make me do this..." Her voice was soft.

Gaara simply hair his head on her shoulder and held her close taking in the strong scent. "Sakura, you've never drank from me before, only ever animals." He paused. "You can't do this to yourself, it's not healthy. Don't feel bad, it's what vampires do. It's our nature..."

The pinkette stood still. "Even drinking from each other?"

Gaara gave a small chuckle. "It's the reason why vampires are most known to be in packs." He paused, rubbing circles into Sakura's hips with his thumbs. "Ever notice how most vampire packs have couples within themselves? Please, just do this. You won't regret a thing."

He waited, then pulled back to examine Sakura's small frame. She looked at him with pleading eyes, but he didn't give in and at once she knew she'd been beaten. "Fine." Was all she managed, before Gaara picked her up and sat her on the concrete railing which over looked the courtyard. Her back now faced the distance, her face toward the house. At once Gaara wrapped his arms around the girl, kneeling slightly so that she had a full view of his neck.

After a few silent moments, Sakura opened her mouth wide and bared her fangs, slowly biting into Gaara's glossy skin. At once she began to suck, taking in large gulps of pure blood. At once, Gaara's whole person fled into her. She tasted his love, and felt his emotions. This red headed creature, no person, in front of her loved her with every ounce of his being. He was delicious, nothing like she'd ever tasted before. Once again the red head was right, she didn't regret drinking his blood.

When her thirst was quenched, she pulled away licking the last of the blood from Gaara's neck. At once she pulled back, now looking at the man in front of her. In the darkness, he was more beautiful than ever. His green eyes seemed to glow under the stars, and his features stuck out. Slowly Sakura reached a hand to his chin and ran a finger across his jaw line, then his cheek bones. In an instant, an image of a young vampire filled her mind. Over the years, Gaara had grown and he was truly beautiful.

Quietly Gaara smiled, nuzzling his forehead against Sakura's. "Better?" He closed his eyes tightening his grip around the pinkette.

The girl couldn't do anything except giggle. "Much." She paused, feeling the intimate gestures Gaara was making. She couldn't help but fall into the sensual spark between them. "Gaara, I love you."

Upon those words, Gaara smiled pulling Sakura toward him. At once hr crashed his lips against hers, not holding back anymore. His hands ran over her back, along her neck line, and along her slight curves. Every few gestures, Sakura would release a small moan. With each sound she made, Gaara couldn't help but smile. With her ankles wrapped around Gaara's torso, the pinkette and her lover made their way back into the master bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

A blonde woman sat biting her lip while lying away in the dark. Beside her was a man who's arms were wrapped around her torso, he was snoring peacefully. The woman sat staring into complete darkness as an intriguing smell filled her nostrils. She knew the smell anywhere, because she'd experienced it close hand many times. At once the memories of her drinking a red head's blood filled her mind. She couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart as she realized what had happened. A scowl crossed her face.

Slowly the blonde looked to the man sleeping peacefully to her left. He looked at ease with the night. "Shikamaru." She muttered, watching as his body never moved. Of course, the woman had been with Shikamaru for a very long time, but that's didn't erase the fact that he best friend was involved with the first man who was ever in her life. Instantly the woman closed her eyes and pictures the red head whispering in her ear, "Ino."

True, Ino did in fact have a deep love for Gaara. For the first time in awhile, she was stabbed hard by the cold knife of jealousy. Shikamaru was everything the girl ever wanted, but there was something Gaara had that he didn't. At once, Ino's eyes glazed over as he looked out the window. Her mind drifted to that day in the groups old house when Gaara last drank from her. He finally knew how she felt, and she left before he had the chance to reject her. Slowly Ino raised a hand to her neck, remembering the pleasure she felt when Gaara drank. Once again her scowl returned.

Slowly Ino crossed her arms, her head toying with the possibilities of what actions Sakura and Gaara could be taking part in. Then, after _that_ thought crossed her mind, she felt sick.

* * *

Sakura smiled in content as Gaara laid his head across her bare chest. At once Sakura ran a hand through the man's shaggy red hair. She felt him smile against her skin. "I've never been touched like that."

At once Gaara looked up at her, his mouth in a smirk. "What?"

Sakura bit her lip, no knowing how to phrase her answer. At once she looked up and met Gaara's gaze. "I'm a twenty-five year old vir-" She stopped. "Now non-virgin." She hid her face.

Gaara shot the woman a look, "You mean?" The pinkette nodded. "You were engaged, but you were a virgin?"

Sakura kept her face hidden. "Sasuke and I, we were intimate. But on a small-scale. We never had sex, to be honest he was never around enough for that. I mean sometimes I figured it was normal... but you know..." She sighed.

The red head moved closer, taking Sakura's chin in his hand. At once he directed her gaze to his. "Well, I'm glad I could be the one." He smirked. "Sasuke was an ass Sakura, I don't know how else to say it." He stuck his tongue out. Then he smiled and pulled the woman close, kissing her lips passionately. "I love you Sakura." The man watched as Sakura put her head back, a slightly look of content in her eyes. Slowly Gaara reached to push a strand of hair behind Sakura's ear. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on, and I don't know how I got so lucky to have you. You're perfection Sakura, and to think that I get to spend the rest of my life alongside you." He stopped as the pinkette ran her soft hand along his face.

The pinkette sat up, pushing Gaara down onto the bed. Slowly she positioned herself so that she was now laying on the red heads soft chest. At once Sakura reached for the mans hand, and upon contact she intertwined her fingers with his. "You didn't give up on me, even when I had no idea who you were." The pinkette slowly brought the man's hand to her chest, kissing each of his knuckles. "You made me remember who I am, what I know, how I lived. You made me fall in love all over again.." She trailed off, remembering the first time she met Gaara on that cold morning in Goldenrod. "I can't even imagine what I did to you.. I'm so sorry."

At once Gaara wrapped his free arm around the girl. "Don't be sorry, it wasn't you. Nothing that happened was your fault Sakura." Gaara sat waiting for a reply, but as he looked down he found a young vampiress that was now sleeping peacefully with a smile upon her lips. He smiled.

"I could watch you sleep for hours." Was all he said before slowly rubbing Sakura's back. At once she moved closer, and clung her body to the mans, while still in slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Four

* * *

It's been three weeks since Sakura had met Mei for the first time. Since that, Mei had been at the house everyday and her bodyguards had helped to train Sakura while Gaara and Mei planned for the large gathering that would be taking place at the mansion. In those weeks, Sakura learned more than she could have ever bargained for in her life. Ao taught her how to yield elements, while Chojuro taught her how to work at distance and close combat with weapons. When those two weren't around, it was Gaara who was working with Sakura, teaching her defense. It wasn't long before she could generate force fields that closely compared to the other vampires in the house. She was a star pupil.

Along in those two weeks, Sakura noticed a change around the house. While almost everyone tried to help her, teaching her things they knew, Sakura found herself being distanced from a certain blonde. Her best friend, Ino was constantly giving the cold shoulder. When they did talk, it was distant and short conversations.

Tonight was no different. Ino sat silently in her room, touching the envelop that sat in her hands. She was tapping her feet, obviously nervous. At once she closed her eyes and the image of a man much taller than he filled her head. Although the man was much older, it was clear that he looked like her. The man had long blonde hair that fell down his back and his eyes were a deep green. At once the girl opened her eyes and her hands began to tremble. "Dad." She whispered.

At once she dropped the letter and let it fall to the desk she was propped against. She vision blurred as memories filled her mind. All this time the girl thought that her father had been lost to the sea, all those years in the dark. Now, all the sudden he's contacting her telling her how he ran from the island all those years ago. It made her sick, knowing that she missed him so much. She'd been clueless and now, after all this time he'd be in her life again.

* * *

Sakura stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress that tightly fit her upper torso, but as it fell it hung loosely around her legs. She was wearing three inch high heels but they weren't visible from the dress, and you could barely tell because of her height. The right side of her dress had a pale pink floral design that made it's way up to her torso then stopped. Her pink locks were loosely curled and pulled back, leaving her bangs falling forward. Her usually natural face was now lined with dark lines around her eyes, making them pop. She also wore a light pink shade of lipstick. She was beautiful.

At once a tall red headed man took place behind her, wrapping his hands around her lower waist. He wore all white, except for the shirt under his suit jacket. It was the same color as the pink thread that lined Sakura's dress. His usually shaggy hair was now brushed, and it fell just below his pale eyes. "So handsome." Sakura softly complimented.

At once Gaara's smile grew. "You're beautiful Sakura." He then leaned down and softly kissed her neck.

"Come." Gaara pulled away, tightly locking hands with Sakura. "We've got guests waiting."

At once the couple left the room and made their way down the hallway leading toward the gathering hall. At once Gaara stopped just before the walls end. At once Sakura looked up to see Shikamaru nod, then take off down the stairs. "Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention."

At once Sakura's face blushed, and she raised a hand to slap Gaara's chest. "Grand entrance?"

He smiled and gave a small laugh. "Only for my beautiful escort." He winked.

At once the many voices hushed. "I'd like to welcome our master of the house tonight." Shikamaru's voice filled with delight. "Mr. Gaara Sabaku and his escort Miss Sakura Haruno." Upon those words, Sakura followed Gaara on step, moving from behind the wall. At once the pinkette felt eyes upon her, and when she looked up she saw a crowded hall of more than a hundred people. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Gaara held out his hand for Sakura to take. Once she did, they began to descend the marble staircase. At once Sakura's tension left her body and she felt relaxed. Slowly the room began a thunderous clap.

At the bottom Gaara looked up and nodded, smiling brightly. He held up a hand and at once the applause subsided. "Please, it's my pleasure to have you all here tonight. I'm glad you could all make it." Now, if you'd please." He stopped and motioned to Shikamaru who began to open the gathering hall doors. "We'll be taking place in the gathering hall this evening. There are drinks, desserts, and other foods in there. There's music, and many tables as well. Please, enjoy yourselves." And with that, the crowd began to make its way through the double doors.

Before Sakura realized it, Mei had her arms around her, crushing her small frame. "Oh Sakura deary, you look so beautiful!" When the auburn haired woman pulled away, Sakura couldn't help but smile at the woman. Mei looked much different then normal. Tonight she was wearing a black dress that resided just under her shoulder. It covered the tops of her breasts, and the stomach of the dress was a glittery sheer fabric that revealed her porcelain skin. The dress fell all the way to the floor, covering her feet.

"Thank you Mei," Sakura bowed her head. "You look simply marvelous!" At once the woman returned her large smile.

Before Sakura knew it, she was being taken through the great hall and being introduced to her after person. After awhile, Sakura stopped and stood alone looking through the crowd. After a few minutes alone, an unfamiliar voice called. "Sakura Haruno?" The pinkette turned her head to reveal a younger looking man with a scar across his face. He smiled brightly at the girl, walking closer.

At once he bowed his head. "Please," He reached for her hand and kissed it. "I am Iruka Umino." Slowly the man stood back up and released the girls hand. "Gaara has been a good friend of mine for sometime, and I wanted to meet the girl he's told me so much about." He smiled.

The pinkette smiled, a brush of pink filling her cheeks. "It's a pleasure Iruka, please just call me Sakura."

Iruka smiled. "The pleasure is all mine Sakura." Iruka blushed. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. His dark brown hair was pulled into a tight spiky ponytail in the back. He was average height, and he was built. "Gaara is a good man, and he's done more than you'd ever believe. He cares about the people of the world." He shot a look to the red head who was grinning away, talking to a woman across the room. He smiled. "He gives and expects nothing in return. He is truly the most giving person I've ever met in my life, and it's remarkable."

Before the pinkette realized it, she felt a familiar hand on her back. She turned to see Shikamaru, smiling away. "Iruka?" His gaze widened. "It's been years! How are you?"

The brunette man smiled. "Shikamaru," He held out a hand. "I'm alright! I'm holding on!" His smile faltered. "Everything with Kakashi... I just." He stopped.

Shikamaru laid a caring hand on Iruka's shoulder. At once the man looked up at him. "Kakashi will come to his senses and all in the republic will be restored." At once, Iruka gave an assuring smile before turning away, making his way back to a table on the other side of the room.

At once the pinkette turned to Shikamaru. "Everything alright?"

At once Shikamaru leaned in and spoke softly in Sakura's ear. "Gaara's convinced that someone's infiltrated the premises. He's told me to stand by to protect you in case anything happens. Don't worry though, it's fine." He leaned back and gave the girl a small smile.

A sick feeling crossed through Sakura's stomach as she gave a fake smile back. At once she turned looking to Iruka. He gave a small wave at her and she returned it. She then looked back to Shikamaru. "Who's Kakashi?" She questioned.

At once Shikamaru's smile faltered. "Kakashi is Iruka's lover. Iruka is a good man, but Kakashi's gone off the deep end with this one. He's taken Ay's side in this, completely throwing Iruka aside." He sighed. "It's a shame because the two men were so happy together. But, Kakashi's been corrupted and it's sad."

At once Sakura flashed a look around the room. "Is everyone here support to Mei?"

"Yes." His face scanned the crowd. "It's a shame to see how many people aren't here though.."

"What do you mean?" The pinkette's brows furrowed.

"All the friends we've made over the years, there's so many people that sided with Ay." Shikamaru gave the pinkette a concerned look. "Whether you know it or not Sakura, this split between Ay and Mei has impacted the whole vampire world. Everyone has chosen a side, and those who haven't have gone into hiding. Ay's got the power to force people and make them believe lies. He won't stop until he's won. But we won't let that happen."

A bolt of fear struck through Sakura's body. "Sakura?"

The pinkette looked up to see Gaara only a few feet away. At once she bolted and caught him in her arms. "Sakura, what's gotten into you?"

The pinkette only held him tighter. "Gaara, when you think people are here, you're always right. You're a sensory vampire. What if they're here for you?" At one the red head froze.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as Gaara's gaze met his. Shikamaru nodded his head. At once Gaara's head went blank and he was forced to lie. "Sakura, no body is coming for me." He wrapped his arms around the pinkette and looked into the distance. "Please don't fear the darkness because for all we know it could be a cloak of the light."

In the distance voices filled Sakura's head. Everyone in that room with them was happy, carefree and safe. She knew that many ninja were there who'd fight to the death just to keep peace and a small bit of her fear cracked. She knew she was the only person who was genuinely worried in that whole room and for that she felt guilty. Slowly she backed away, never looking away from Gaara's eyes.

In an instant the three were joined by Ino. Sakura turned to look at her, her blue eyes popping from the dark makeup that covered her face. She was hugged tightly by a purple dress that showed her curvy figure and covered one complete arm. Fury flamed through her eyes, "Why are you over here? Why aren't you with me?" Her voice was strained.

At once Shikamaru turned, a look of disgust on his face. "What the fuck Ino? I'm carrying out my duties for the night!" His voice was hushed but any one person could hear the anger.

The blonde gave an annoyed laugh. "Oh, hanging all over this whore are your duties?" She shot a look at Sakura who turned and scowled back.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you're talking to but-" Sakura snapped back but was cut mid sentence.

Gaara put an arm between the two females. "Enough." His voice was stern and at once Ino turned toward him.

The blonde's eyes filled with emotion once again. "You mean I have to sit here and watch Sakura steal my man again? After all she took you away in Shoreline. I watched as she pulled you from under my nose, and now I have to watch Shikamaru fall for her too." She stopped and shot another look at Sakura. "I think I'm going to be sick."

At once Gaara turned to Shikamaru. "Take Sakura over to the table with Iruka. Stay with her, don't leave her side. Understand me Shikamaru?" He was angry. It wasn't a request but a demand and his tone scared Sakura.

Shikamaru gulped and nodded. At once he put a hand against the small of Sakura's back and led her across the floor, away from the fuming vampires. Together they sat down and immediately the two acted as if they were okay.

Back on the other side of the room Gaara shot daggers at Ino. "I don't know what the hell you're thinking but it needs to end. That was uncalled for and I'm shocked." His fists clenched. "I don't have feelings for you, my heart has _never_ belonged to you. As for your husband? He's taking out my orders to protect Sakura."

The blonde crossed her arms and shot back. "Why does she need protection, the last month has been all about Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. All everyone wants to do it train her. It's always her."

At once Gaara's face went blank. "Because, someone's trespassing on my fucking property that's why. That man, Ay? He's after me and I'm damn well sure that he'll try to torture my by threatening what's mine. I'm not an idiot Ino." He watched at the girl froze. Her face going blank.

"Gaara." She choked. "I'm s-so so-sorry." Was all she managed before a large bang filled the room, taking Gaara by surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Five

* * *

The sound of chattered glass rung through Sakura's ears. There were screams, the sound of tables being broken and then the sound of weapons being prepared. It all happened so fast that Sakura was frozen. A as quickly as it happened, the small bits of debris fell and the dust died down. There standing in the middle of the gathering hall was a large man, double the size of anyone in the room. His skin was tanned and his muscles were huge. He wore dark dress pants and a short sleeved white shirt. His white hair was combed back against his head and his face was emotionless. His black eyes simply looked around the room.

Sakura didn't notice until she slowly stood, that every ninja around her was in attack stance, standing ready to move out. Slowly she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she turned her head to see Shikamaru who clearly wasn't paying her any attention. The expression of deep hatred on his face honestly scared her, but she didn't dare speak. She simply looked back at the scene unraveling around her.

"Ay, fancy seeing you here." Mei's voice was cold, expressionless. "I seem to recall that your name wasn't on the list. Why are you here?"

At once the giant man gave a small smirk. "I tend to make my entrances grand." He motioned back at the now broken glass wall. "But I had to come see why my darling wife was meeting with a rather large group of vampires. Possibly, plotting against me?" He took a step forward, but quickly stopped upon seeing Ao and Chojuro taking place at Mei's sides. "Still accompanied by two weak ninja I see."

At once Mei's gaze darkened as footsteps echoed throughout the room. At once a familiar red headed man stepped forward and the last bit of courage sakura had drained. Slowly she felt Shikamaru's grip tighten around her. She watched as Gaara's calm expression never changed.

"Welcome to my humble abode Ay. It's been awhile." He gave a small smile. "Although, I'd rather you used the door. That will cost a pretty penny." He nodded toward the glass.

"Ah, Gaara. So the rumors are true," He stood up straight. "You have really come to the main land. May I ask why you own such a large house just for yourself?"

The red head gave another curious look then answered. "I happen to live alongside my pack. I think very highly of them and we're all very close actually."

"Always the good man your father wasn't." Ay smiled as Gaara gave a small frown, clearly remembering old memories that weren't welcome. "I've heard that you've matured over the years, my sincerest apologies for the mess I've made." He looked around the room, then back at Gaara who tensed. "Your mind is racing child."

At once Mei stepped forward. "Why are you here Ay? This is none of your concern. We were simply having a gathering."

Ay's fake smile finally fell. "Funny, so many familiar faces that show hate toward me. It's rather..." He paused. "Unsettling actually."

At once Ay turned to look around the room again. His eyes rested on the man caddy cornered from Sakura. "Kakashi's excelling well with his training. I'm quite proud Iruka." He smiled as Iruka's face pained. "Such a shame you've chosen a different path."

A reassuring hand fell upon Iruka's other shoulder and a much older man slowly spoke, "Such a shame you corrupted my son." His face fell as all eyes landed on him.

Ay softly spoke, "Sakumo Hatake, I barely noticed you with all the glitz that covers you. Such a shame I can't have you either. Kakashi knows right from wrong, and he's quickly rising through my ranks."

At once Gaara took another step forward. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave Ay. You're not welcome." His face once again unreadable.

The white haired man gave a pouted smile. "Such a shame, I've been so nice and you're already kicking me out." He smiled and stared into Gaara's eyes. Quickly Gaara turned away. "Afraid to look into my gaze boy? Afraid I'll read someone you don't want me to?" Sakura's heart ached at the realization. "It's already been done... boy." He quietly finished.

At once he looked around the room, eyes facing everyone. Suddenly his eyes falling on Shikamaru, then the pinkette in his arm. Slowly he walked toward the two, the line in front of him slowly backing away. Sakura's eyes met Gaara's and his face went cold.

At once Ay firmly spoke, "If you know what's good for you, you'll let the girl go." His gaze met Shikamaru's.

The pineapple haired man tightened his grip, and Sakura tensed against it. "I'm following my orders sir. I refuse to let go." Shikamaru smiled. "I'm a man of my word."

Ay simply smiled, "As am I." At once Shikamaru let out a blood curdling scream as he fell to the ground, into a coughing fit.

At once Sakura froze. Her gaze met Ay's torso, and her whole body tensed. At once Ay lifted a hand to her chin, forcing her to look at him. She resisted, but he used force. The man looked into her eyes, and from the corner of her eye, he saw Iruka tense, ready to attack. Slowly Ay smiled. "So beautiful, so pure and innocent." The man slowly inhaled and licked his lips still holding Sakura's chin. "A newborn as well." He smiled. "You're the girl that took Gaara boy's heart. I must say, you smell divine." At once he removed his hand and ran a calloused finger along Sakura's chin. She flinched, and he stopped. "Gaara sure is protective of you."

From the distance a deep voice boomed. "Ay, don't touch her." All eyes landed on Gaara who's eye were aflame.

The man simply sighed. "I mean no harm Gaara, just a mere inspection of your pet." He smiled locking eyes with Sakura. "Although, Gaara you're no stupid and you know why I'm here..." He trailed off and Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"No." Was all she managed.

At once Ay erupted in a roar of laughter. He turned and spoke, "Oh yes honey!" His laughs took over the room. He then pointed a large finger at Gaara who's eyes were dark. "Gaara you will join my army, maybe not now but eventually you will cir cum to me." He walked forward. "I will have you, whether it's under want or now." Sakura stood frozen in place as Ay retreated toward the glass.

At once an older man and a familiar female appeared on either side of him. Both people had long blonde hair that fell to their knees, and they were both nicely dressed. A wave of gasps filled the room as all eyes landed upon the young female to Ay's right. Slowly Gaara turned, "Ino...?" He was dumbfounded.

"Inoichi," Mei spat. "Back from the dead." Her eyes narrowed. "Or faked death I presume."

"In the flesh and blood." The blonde man smiled.

At once Ay turned to the blonde female and caressed her cheek. "You've done well child." He spoke.

At once the blonde met eyes with Gaara. His expression said it all. At once she spoke, "I did what I had to do Gaara. He's my father, what else was there to do?" She questioned, knowing he wouldn't respond.

He dropped his head and at once Ay turned to Ino's father. "Shall we go?" He nodded, and with that the three vanished without a trace. Leaving the remaining vampires lost in their thoughts, standing still in an empty room it seemed.

At once Iruka turned on his heels and began using a medical technique on the now knocked out Shikamaru. Sakura still couldn't move. Instead she kept her eyes on Gaara who didn't move. His face showed no expression but she knew what he was thinking. But before Sakura could move, she found the hand of Iruka's friend on her shoulder.

"Miss Sakura, are you okay?" But without warning, the pinkette reached out to the stranger and wrapped her arms around him for support. "Please, call me Sakumo." But we simply held the girl for comfort. He instantly knew that she'd never endured something like this before and or worried him. He turned his head to look at Gaara, whom Mei was currently trying to calm down.

She laid a hand upon the red heads shoulder. "Gaara, you've got to calm down. There are more important things to deal with right now." She pulled the mans face to hers, locking eyes with him. "Your friends are worried, Shikamaru is unconscious and Sakura is scared to death. You need to get a hold of yourself." She paused, anger in her face. "Now."

Gaara turned his head to look at Shikamaru who's head was in Tenten's lap, as she spoke softly to him. Iruka was currently healing him some way, and Neji sat restraining his shoulders to allow Iruka to work. Kiba and Karin stood at the broken wall slowly piecing it back together using a psychological power. He then turned to Sakura who was being held tightly by Sakumo.

At once he looked around to see all eyes landing on him. In an instant flash of anger he turned around and aimed down toward the ground, punching a crater into the tiled ground. He took a few seconds, then his eyes became their normal pale color. At once he turned to look around the room once again, everyone still staring, some lost in thought. "I'm sorry," He spoke softly. "I have a bit of a bad temper."

Mei stepped back. Her head low, "It's understandable." At once she raised her hand past Gaara and fixed the crater so that it no longer existed. "Let us get back on track now." She gave a fake smile.

Gaara nodded. "Neji, take Iruka to Shikamaru's room. Tenten, take Shikamaru and make sure to stand watch. Make sure that no one enters his room, and if either of you need anything, do not hesitate. Understood? He watched as Neji led Iruka out of the room, Tenten trailing behind with Shikamaru in her arms." When they were gone, Gaara turned to Kiba who was waiting for orders. "Kiba, you and Karin take Sakumo with you and patrol the property boarder. Make sure that no one is on, or even near these grounds." Gaara watched as Sakumo released the pinkette and made his way toward the two vampires who stood near the now fixed glass. In an instant they were gone.

Slowly Gaara walked toward the small pinkette and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. She shuttered at his touch, but quickly relaxed. At once he wrapped an arm around her, feeling more secure when she relaxed in his arms. "Mei, tell our guests the plan, make sure to leave no part out. I'll fill in Iruka and Sakumo later. Right now, I've got to take care of something." At once he picked Sakura up in his arms bridal style, taking her from the room.

As soon as he left, he heard Mei's voice sooth the tensed crowd. He watched as they all took their seats and began to listen to the plan. He didn't look back, but simply carried Sakura all the way back to their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Six

* * *

Sakura stood in the doorway of her room, shaking. She was completely frozen, her mind a jumble of emotions. She intertwined her fingers and held them to her mouth, softly biting her left ring finger. She lifted her head staring at the red headed man who checked every window, opened then closed the balcony doors, over and over. He was pacing the room, clearly nervous.

The images of a large man entered her mind and at once her mind replayed the events prior to now. Her blonde best friend declaring her turn against the team, Shikamaru protecting her with his life, Sakumo holding her for support, Iruka's ache at the mention of his lover and the anguish on Gaara's face when Ay touched Sakura. Upon that thought her mind raced back to the comforting words Gaara spoke just over an hour ago, _Sakura nobody is coming for me. Please don't fear the darkness because for all we know it could be a cloak of the light_. At that her eyes shot to the red head who was still pacing. Slowly she spoke, "How long have you known?"

Gaara stopped in his tracks and eyed the girl. "Known what?" He took a step forward but Sakura took one back.

The pinkette trembled. "That he'd be coming for you?" She watched as Gaara froze, his face a blank wall. "When you told Shikamaru to look over me, you already knew he was there." She stopped, her face pained. "Yet you didn't tell him, or me... Or Mei." She looked up at the red head. "You knew he'd be coming for you... You lied to me."

"Sakura, I did it to protect you!" He blurted, he lunged at the woman capturing her in his arms. "Everything I did tonight was to keep you safe. I didn't know Ay would be here tonight, I thought he'd wait to strike and I was wrong."

Sakura pushed him away. "Mei told you that he wanted you didn't she?" When the red head didn't reply she bit her lip, looking down. At once she turned to open the door behind her.

Gaara reached. "Please, don't-" But he bit his tongue when the pinkette shot him a look.

As Sakura closed the door behind her, Gaara stood in silence. It was mere seconds before he picked up the vase from the nightstand and forcefully threw it against the far wall. "Damn it." He screamed to the darkness. At once he removed his suit jacket and threw it on the bed. He wiped his face of sweat and sighed. He knew Sakura was right. By holding this event in their house, he put everyone's lives in danger, including his own. Thanks for his actions, Ay knew exactly where they lived, and worst of all, he knew just by Gaara's anger for much Sakura meant to him.

Slowly the red head trudged back to his bed and sat on the far edge, now staring out the window. "What the fuck am I going to do?" He mumbled to himself. At once a pictures of his new right hand man flashed through his mind. Shikamaru had been harmed, because of Gaara's owns stupid actions. Once more he screamed into the darkness. "Damn it!"

* * *

Slowly Sakura watched as Neji opened the door that belonged to Shikamaru. After a quick peek in, Neji turned to the pinkette and nodded. Without words, Sakura slid into the room and jumped as Neji quickly closed the door behind her.

At once she looked up to see Shikamaru propped up on the right ride of the large bed, Iruka at his side holding a glowing blue hand to his head. The pineapple haired man gave a weak smile to the girl as she slowly made her way closer to the bed. From the dark far corner of the room, Sakura spotted a movement. At once she turned her head to reveal Tenten keeping watch at the window. Silently Sakura sighed, making her way over to Shikamaru's bed side.

Slowly she sat down, crawling across the large bed. She stopped, on Shikamaru's left, kneeling beside him. "Thank you." She smiled, holding a hand to Shikamaru's cheek.

Shikamaru smiled, "Just doing my job Saku. You okay?"

The pinkette didn't reply. Instead she looked up to Iruka who held a gentle smile on his lips. "Anything I can do to help?"

The man smiled. "Know any medical techniques?"

Sakura nodded. "I've developed a few."

Iruka chuckled. "Great, put your hand over his heart and give it a go. I'm working on his head now, he's got a little pain still but most of it is gone." With that Sakura leaned over Shikamaru and put both hands to his heart. At once a bright pink flame appeared.

The medical vampire's eyes widened. "Have you have any help with this?" The girl shook her head. "Impressive, I've never seen anything like it."

At once Sakura paused whens he felt Shikamaru wince at the pain. But when she turned her head to him he smiled and nodded for her to keep going, so she did. Slowly he began to speak. "He looked into my eyes and suddenly my whole body started burning. I'd never felt anything like that before, but it's got me pretty bad." At once Shikamaru lifted a hand to reveal his naked chest, covered in red blotches and bruises. "Hurts like a bitch."

At once Sakura turned her head. "I feel guilty Shikamaru, you're in pain because of me..." She paused. "I'm so glad you're okay." Before she knew it, Shikamaru's hand was at her cheek, and without hesitation he leaned into his touch. "Are you okay?"

Her pink flame brightened as the man began talking, more power behind his voice. "Between getting attacked by one of the most powerful vampires in the world, and my fiancee leaving with her dad and the enemy," He paused, pondering what to say next. "I feel pretty shitty." He smiled, making Sakura give a small giggle. "But, I'll be okay. It'll take some rest but I'm a big boy." He removed his hand from Sakura's cheek, and it fell to his side. "Now, are you okay?"

Sakura sighed, knowing she couldn't avoid his question this time. "I'm a little shaken, but I'm fine. Gaara and I..."

Shikamaru cut her mid sentence. "You figured it out huh?" His eyes darkened.

The pinkette hung her head. "I can't believe he didn't tell me. I've been training so much lately, I guess it never crossed my mind until tonight. But he knew Ay was coming, and he didn't even warn me... He won't stop until he's dead.." She choked on her last word.

At once Iruka removed his hand from Shikamaru's head and his face went blank. "Sakura, Gaara loves you more than anyone in the world and he didn't tell you to protect you. He's a powerful man who knows what he's doing." He stopped and gave a stern look. "There is a room full of vampires downstairs and they are all gathered here to fight Ay's army. We will win this, no doubt. You need to realize that what Gaara does, he has a reason for it."

Sakura didn't reply, instead her head fell. Iruka spoke once more, his voice now relaxed. "Shikamaru, you'll need to take it easy for awhile. You'll be under bed rest for the next three days, no exceptions. No leaving until I come back and check up on you. Understood?" The man nodded. "If you're in any pain, I think you're in good hands with Miss Sakura." He smiled at the girl who nodded. "For now, my work is done. Get some rest son." With that, Iruka left the room.

Shikamaru gave Sakura a small smile, but it quickly faded. "I know you Sakura, what the hell happened?" Shikamaru turned to the now looking Tenten. He nodded, and at once she left the room.

When the two were alone, Sakura fell to the man's torso. "We're all in danger, Gaara's in danger, I'm in danger, you were almost killed." Her voice was pained. "I'm so scared Shikamaru, I am so scared and I feel so helpless because I know nothing."

At once Shikamaru put a hand to Sakura's chin and he pulled her face toward him. She didn't budge, so he spoke. "Sakura, look at me." When she knew how concerned the man was, she gave in and looked at him. "You are no useless, in fact you're one of the strongest new born vampires I've ever seen. We're in danger, but it's nothing we won't figure out. Ay won't strike for a long time, I know that because I read his mind. He has no intent of attacking the house any time soon." He looked into the girls emerald orbs. "Understand?"

* * *

Mei stood in the now empty gathering hall. All the vampires had left, and they left wishes and concern for Gaara and his pack. When there were only a few vampires left, the woman resided in the arms of her bodyguard Ao. The mans expression was pained, but he choked. "Are you okay?"

The female vampire nodded her head into his chest, slowly she spoke. "I am so sorry for doing that to you Ao. I had no idea he'd be here, and I-" She stopped and began to shake as the man rubbed soothing circles into her back. "I promised you'd never have to see him face to face again. I love you so much."

The man gave a weak smile and kissed the top of the woman's head. "I love you too, don't be sorry. You didn't know, and we weren't ready. It happened and we can't take it back. What matters is that we're safe." He paused and looked at the young vampire who resided on a couch far on the other side of the room. "You need to check on Chojuro, he's worried about you."

At once the woman pulled back, leaning to up gently kiss the man. Their lips touched, and within seconds she was seated beside her son, who held her tightly. He was clearly worried.

Ao jumped. "How is she?" At once he turned on edge, but relaxed when he saw a young red headed vampire. He let out a sigh and put a hand to his head.

"She's upset, nervous and startled. But she'll be fine, she was just caught off guard." He sighed. "How's Sakura, she seemed pretty shaken. And that friend of yours?"

Gaara sighed and leaned against the doorway. He looked exhausted and he didn't wear a suit jacket anymore. "Sakura, she's upset... I'm not really sure." He paused. "We got into it, she's so scared. And Shikamaru, I haven't checked yet. Iruka just left." The man made a gesture to the door. "He said that Shikamaru's awake and doing visibly better. Sakura's got some medical technique she's using and it seems to be healing him well." Gaara turned his head to look at the remaining vampires. "Iruka said he's got blotches and bruises all over his body from whatever Ay did, but he'll heal soon."

The gray haired man sighed. "Everyone was pretty shaken, but the plan is in motion. Next time we meet, it'll be more discrete and meet somewhere different. Everyone agreed on that, but they're all worried about you." He raised his head and met the gaze of a confused red head. "They're worried about you and your pack. It's obvious you were upset, Sakura was shaken and your friend nearly died."

The red head hung his head. "My careless mistake..." He trailed off.

Ao sighed. "Not careless, no one knew he'd be here Gaara. This isn't your fault, you know that. All the vampires that were here, they're your friends and they want to help. They know what we're up against and they're all willing to fighting for peace. It happened, and it won't happen again. I'm sure of that."

Gaara looked up to gaze at Ao who held out a hand. He gladly accepted. "I'm here if you need anything Gaara. Mei and Chojuro too. You know that, so please don't hesitate to ask us anything." Ao smiled and s hand appeared around his torso, it belonged to Mei. He turned and wrapped an arm around the woman. "We'll be leaving now Gaara, please consider what I said."

The young boy in front of Mei spoke softly, "Goodnight Mr. Gaara. Until next time." He smiled and held out a hand to the red head and accepted. They shook hands, and with that the vampire family left.

When Gaara looked up, the gathering hall was empty. From the doorway a female's voice spoke. "We've secured the grounds. They're clear, and Sakumo Hatake has left safely. Is there anything else you'd like us to do Gaara?"

The red head turned to face the doorway. There stood a young man with triangle tattoo's upon his cheeks who had his arm around a red headed woman. Gaara gave a weak smile. "Thank you both of you, I appreciate everything you do. Please, rest tonight. You deserve it." At once the couple turned and began to make their way up the stairs.

Gaara emerged from the hall and softly called, "Kiba, Karin." At once they stopped. "Goodnight to you both." Together they nodded, and took off to their room.

Slowly Gaara turned and shut the double doors leading into the hall. He pulled a key from his white pocket and locked the doors, making sure they couldn't be opened. When that was done he turned and leaned against the door, taking in a moment of peace. He closed his eyes taking in the space, the house was silent.


	7. Chapter 7

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Seven

* * *

Gaara sat leaning against the memorial stone in the courtyard. Due to the layout of the property grounds, this particular section overlooked the ocean. It was the middle of the night, the air was cool and the mansion was still silent. Gaara sighed and took a large drink from the bottle in his hands. Whiskey. It was times like this, that Gaara longed for his best friend. During those nights where everything seemed to fall apart, Shino would always know what to say. But ever since that day, he was forced to remember the sacrifice Shino made to make sure that Gaara lived to be with Sakura once more. And for that, Gaara owed Shino the world.

From the distance Gaara heard footsteps, and an intoxicating scent filled his nostrils. "Why aren't you in bed?"

A soft feminine voice replied, "Because right now we need each other." Upon those words, Gaara turned to look at the young pinkette. She held a large blanket around her, and she looked so small against the darkness. "I'm so sorry." Was all she could say before crashing down into Gaara's chest forcing him to drop the bottle and wrap an arm around her.

"Don't be sorry, I should have told you." At that, Gaara kissed the top of Sakura's head. At once the girl looked up and took in Gaara's features. Since he'd met with Mei the first time, he looked older. His face seemed paler and his eyes had lost their shine. She made note of the large bottle beside him, which was now most of the way empty. After all this time, the man she knew to be so strong was beginning to crack.

"Gaara." She raised a hand to his cheek after slowly propping herself up.

"Sakura," He paused. "I'm so scared." He choked on his words. "Ino knows our secrets, Ay knows who you are... he knows how to get to me." He stopped and closed his eyes, letting the cold air nip his neck. "I don't know how to stop him, or even how to begin. I listen and listen to Mei, following her plans but even she knows it might not be enough and you.." He opened his eyes again. "If you get hurt, I'll never be able to forgive myself. I never wanted you to get wrapped up in this, it's not good. None of this is good, I'm not good."

Upon those words, Sakura leaned back, pulling away from his face. "Listen to yourself. This isn't the Gaara I know. You are good, you're a good person. You give and give, never taking anything in return. You give everything you do your all, and you're dedicated. You try and try until you can't fail. Your heart is pure, you're good." She reached out.

"Stop." Was all he said before Sakura quickly pulled her hand away. He stared into her eyes. "I am a vampire, a monster to the human race. I kill and kill to get what I want. I take all that is good, and I leave only shells of the people prior. I've pushed people so far that they have no choice but to give in." His voice became monotone. "I kill without reason, and I change people. I manipulate and scar people. I put lives in danger to save what I love." He watched as Sakura's eyes began to tremble. "I risked Shikamaru's life to make sure you'd be safe and it still wasn't enough." Upon those words Gaara stood. He took a few steps toward the ocean, then stopped, taking in the view.

"Because of you I am here." Sakura looked down. "Because of you I am a vampire, and I'm spending my life alongside the man I love. Because of you, I've made friends that care and because of you I know who I am. I know my past, and I'm no longer with someone who doesn't love me and because of you, I'm with you..." Her voice trailed off. The silence grew until Sakura finished. "If vampires are true monsters, then I'm a -"

"Don't even say it." The red headed man cut her off. "You're nothing near a monster Sakura..." He stopped. "You were so pure, so innocent before me. You knew nothing about vampires but I came and turned your life upside down in Golden Rod. What kind of man is that?"

"My father's life!" Sakura was yelling now. "That wasn't me and you know that. That was a life I was forced into, not by choice." The pinkette stood up, leaving the blanket on the ground. "When you sent me that message, explaining everything.. about me, you, Sasuke... I came didn't I? I came for you. I was manipulated by humans and vampire hunters and made to believe that my prior life was a lie because of them. Then you came along and you made me remember the happy times, and you made me feel whole again Gaara."

"You remembered the bad as well.." He added.

The pinkette hung her head, her voice low. "Without the bad, without the good, I wouldn't be here in this very spot if it wasn't for you. Because of you I'm right where I want to be. I'm here, with you." At once she stepped forward, leaning into the red head. She wrapped her arms around his frame, pushing her body against his. "If you saw this through my eyes, you'd realize that everything I've ever wanted is in front of me. All because of you."

At once the red headed man sighed. "How did you know I'd be here?"

The woman smiled. "Whenever you're stressed, you always come talk to Shino." The pinkette sighed. "I love you Gaara."

The red head smiled, eyes locked with the moon. "I love you too Sakura."

* * *

The castle was dark and the voices of men echoed through the hallways. The rooms were cold, and the lumpy beds were uncomfortable, but they managed to stay warm near the drafty windows of the bottom barracks. In the upper levels of the castle, the rooms were much larger. Each room had a large bed that sat in the corner of the room. At the end was a large dresser, and in the rooms of women, there was a vanity as well. The rooms in this portion of the castle didn't have windows, meaning they were much warmer and more secure.

The meeting hall of the castle was cram packed for this time of night. Every seat was filled, and each council member sat in their appropriate seat. There were seven chairs sitting around the large table, Ay sitting at the head. Around him were various faces of the most powerful vampires in the republic. The mindless chatter filled the benches that lined the table. The benches climbed level after level, totaling at sixteen. Each bench was full all the way around the hall. Ino sat in the third row, directly behind her father. Beside her sat a young man who was very pale. He wore a black cut off shirt and tight pants He looked annoyed, but never the less, professional.

"You new here?" The question made the blonde woman jump. She'd been staring at the man mere seconds before and the second she looked away, be decided to make conversation.

"Actually yes, Inoichi is my father." Upon that the man turned his gaze to meet hers. His black eyes widened in astonishment.

"So you're the one they've been talking about." At that the man bowed his head. "They call me Sai, I've been a member of the republic since I was born. My father is Danzo Shimura. Mr. Yamanaka is a very remarkable vampire." At last Sai raised his head. His expression was blank.

"My name is Ino, it's nice to meet you." The blonde turned to look at her father who was scanning a manila folder. "What exactly is this meeting about?" The girl looked confused.

Even through his blank expression the boy managed a laugh. "Ay crashed a party of vampires, Mei's growing army." The man managed a small smile. "You should know, you were there." His smile faded. "But, the council is going to discuss the nature of the situation and we're here just to listen in. Any respectable republic member sits in on these meetings. The only ones who don't are the root members. They're normal new born vampires that were made just for this army. They could care less about what happens in here." The man stuck his nose in the air. "They're pointless vampires, no use for them to be alive."

The blonde sighed. "Oh."

"Word is you worked alongside Gaara most of your life. What's he like?" In an instant the blonde smiled as images of the red head crossed her mind.

"He's the most powerful vampire I've ever met actually. He's developed more powers and fighting skills than anyone could ever imagine. He taught our whole pack everything we know."

The man pursed his lips. "Pack?"

The blonde's smile faded. "Yes, Gaara and his lover. Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Karin, at a time a vampire named Shino and my lo-" She paused. "Ex-lover Shikamaru." A small pain filled her heart.

"Interesting, what happened to the Shino fellow?" Sai was practically playing twenty questions.

"He was murdered last year during a war we had with a group of vampire hunters. It was awful actually, I'd never seen Gaara act like that before. He was heartbroken." The woman sighed. "Everything changed after that."

Sai turned away, "I'm sorry for your loss. Might I add," He turned to her again, a smile crossed his lips. "Whoever your ex is, they must have been lucky. You are quite the catch Miss Yamanaka." The man turned away again just as a light pink dusted Ino's cheeks.

Suddenly there was silence, "Although there were no exact numbers, it's visible that Mei's army is growing rapidly. She's got help though. The rumors were true, and Gaara's really here on the mainland." Ay's voice was deep, stern.

An older woman to the left of him spoke, "We've got a large problem on our hands if he's fighting alongside that wench." The woman had light gray hair that was pulled into a small bun atop her head. She was visibly old, and she was very small in her chair. "That vampire has faced many vampires as well as hunters in his time. Unless he joins our army, we'll have to fight harder than expected."

Ay turned to the woman. "Elder Chiyo, Gaara will come to us freely."

Another older man spoke. "How can you be sure?" The man had short spiky black hair and the right side of his head was bandaged. His visible face was blank.

"Danzo, I've got a few ideas that I'm sure will work. As I noticed, the boy has quite the temper problem." He gave a small chuckle. "He's got a young vampire pet named Sakura. He grew rash when I approached her and he's extremely protective of her. I'm sure that if I even threaten her, he'll come willingly. There's no doubt in my mind."

From the far end of the table a very tan man spoke. "Who's this woman? Is she a threat?" His face was expressionless. He had thick blonde hair.

Ay softly spoke, "She's a newborn, but I'd say around the ago of six months. She's got her powers controlled well from what I could sense, and she seemed quite powerful. She's beautiful too."

Chiyo spoke once more, "Is there any possible way we'd be able to take both vampires together?"

From beside the old woman sat an old man. He wore a turban and he had large eyebrows that fell to frame his face. "Dear sister, why would we take both together? No doubt they'd fight. If we took the girl though, Gaara would give himself willingly. If we took Gaara, she'd give herself willingly. We could have both without a fight."

The older woman gave a content smile. "I agree Ebizo." She turned to Ay. "Would we be able to strike any time soon?"

Ay's face grew dark. "I'd say a month at the earliest. Any time before then, we'd be walking right into a trap of the army. No doubt that for a decent amount of time, Mei will make sure that there are countless vampires there guarding that mansion." He sighed, lowering his head into his palm. "Even a month would be risky."

Upon that, the seven at the table grew silent. None of them spoke. Tension began to fill the air until Ay turned and began to eye the crowd. His eyes landed upon a man to his left sitting about six rows back. "Kakashi boy." Upon that the man stood. He had long gray hair that was spiked up and he wore a blue mask that hid half of his face. He wore a simple black form fitting shirt and a blue pair of sweatpants.

At once he replied with a deep voice. "Sir."

Ay smiled. "Iruka was at the mansion, even at the small mention of your name he threw away his defense." Ino eyed the man, taking in his facial expression. Barely, just barely, the man's eye dimmed and his posture fell. It was obvious to anyone paying attention, that his lovers name brought a pain to his heart.

Kakashi simply nodded.

"Your father was there too. He comforted the man and it was quite touching." Upon those words Kakashi tensed. When Ay turned back to the table, Kakashi sat. It was that moment that Ino realized what Gaara meant when he said that Ay manipulated his men. It was simple that Ay was toying with Kakashi, and it gave him pleasure to know that he could break him with a simple spoken word.

"Ino?" The woman's thoughts were broken when Sai touched her hand.

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" It was then that Ino noticed that the room was almost empty. It made her realize that she'd been lost in her thoughts for quite some time. She quietly wondered when her father left. At once Sai held out his hand.

"Sure." The blonde smiled and accepted Sai's hand. Together they walked back to her room chatting about the republic.


	8. Chapter 8

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Eight

* * *

A full week had passed since Ino had become a member of the republic. It seemed that since her father was on the council, everyone knew who she was, and they tried their best to remain on her good side. To her, it also became clear that Sai had become her right hand man. But as far as environment change, her sense of style changed as well. The blonde had always kept herself reserved and well kept. Seeing how the other women presented themselves though, brought out a change in Ino. Her normal purple zipper shirt became a black stretch top that fell just above her breasts and cut off just above her bellybutton. Underneath that she wore a mesh fabric. For pants, Ino picked deep gray baggy pants that fell in with the root uniform. It was indeed a change, but she didn't seem to notice.

Over the course of that week it seemed that Ino spent everyday with Sai. He'd introduced Ino to another woman who was famous in the republic. She was a young woman by the name of Anko. The woman seemed carefree, and it was obvious that she gave no true effort in her recent training. She constantly seemed bored or even lost in thought. She was nice to Ino, and the blonde called her a friend.

"Anko's very powerful." Sai told the blonde. "Years ago she was bitten by Ay and he transferred a large amount of his power into her. She was practically made into his pet, and he trained her day and night with the help of Mei. She was their prodigy in the making, and it seemed that since Mei's leave, Ay completely dropped Anko. She's well trained and she can hold her own, but Ay knows how much Mei and Anko meant to each other."

She'd come to learn from various people that Mei and Anko were best friends, they were always together. But in time, Anko grew close to Ao and she gained feelings for him. Knowing that Ao was Mei's bodyguard, the two knew each other well. It seemed that the more Ay and Mei fell apart, the more Ao and Mei fell together. It was Anko who first told Ay of her suspicions. It eventually spread throughout the republic that Mei was having an affair with Ao behind Ay's back. It wasn't long before Ay began to believe the rumor.

When Mei finally confronted the woman, Anko lied saying that she'd never heard of the rumor. But that only lead to the downfall of their friendship. As time went on, Ay began to get closer to Anko and eventually he began to use her for his own benefit. It wasn't long until the whole republic knew of them. It was then that Mei and Ay had their fallout. They'd become so awful to each other that they announced their divorce. Of course, it wasn't mutual in Mei's part.

She'd begged and pleaded for Ay to believe that she'd never cheat on her husband. In time, Mei left the republic, taking half the members with her. She never turned back, and in that time Ay realized that he'd been lied to by Anko. The whole republic knew and Anko was deemed for the fall of the republic. After that, Ay tried to fix what he'd ruined only to come to find that he'd waited three years too late to finally confront Mei about fixing what they'd founded. Three years after she left, Ao proposed to her and they had a child together, Chojuro. It was then that Ay realized that he'd ruined everything.

His pleas to fix the republic were heard though, and Mei returned for a short time. She'd grown cold toward those who plotted against her before, and Anko left for the time Mei had returned. In those few months Mei and Ay were able to pull the republic back together. But it was only a matter of time that they began to disagree. Before then, the vampire world had been free to all and each vampire had the choice of living within the republic or alone. Ay wanted to create an empire, bring all the vampires together and take over the human world. That was something that Mei couldn't deal with. So she told the whole vampire world of Ay's plans which divided the vampire world and republic. Half sided with Ay while the other half sided with Mei. Families were split, couples parted and vampires were murdered.

When death threats began to make their way to Mei, she left the republic for good. "I'll fight for the good until I die." Were her last words to the vampires. She went into hiding for almost four years before finally returning with a vengeance. She'd built an army and trained them all with only the help of her husband. Together they set out to defeat Ay. Along the way Mei had gathered information on various famous vampires, collecting them along the way.

Ino herself did research on both sides of the matter and came to a conclusion that a full vampire empire would be better for the world. Sai, her father, Ay and even Anko had pounded the idea into her head and she had no choice other than at accept it. So she did.

Ino sat in a tree that overlooked the castle grounds. Out of all sixty acres, this spot was her favorite. The sun was shining and the sky was a bright blue. "What was Shikamaru like?" The question nearly made the blonde fall from her post on the branch.

She looked at her pale friend with a blank expression. "What?"

Sai gave a confused look. "You've told me so much about your life before this, but all you can do it mention his name and then that's that." The dark haired man looked into the distance. "It was a spur of the moment question, I'm sorry."

The blonde looked down and in an instant her heart ached. "No, no. It's fine Sai." Her voice drifted. "Shikamaru was well..." She pursed her lips. "I don't know how to explain him."

Sai gave her a funny look. "What did he look like?"

The girl closed her eyes. "Tall and tan for a vampire. He had long dark brown hair, and he always pulled it into a ponytail on his head." The girl laughed. "It looked like a pineapple. He had his ears pierced and he had a bright smile that could light up a room." On that Ino opened her eyes to reveal Sai sitting cross legged now facing her. At once she started, "Back when Shore Line was still full of life, I always thought that I loved Gaara. But, he was always chasing after Sakura when she was a human and I hated it." The blonde looked away, back into the distance. "One day I was out in the woods, and I heard this cracking sound. The next thing I knew, this guy was on the ground in a blood heap. He'd tried to kill himself, but the branch he hung from broke. He was so beautiful, and this need came over me. So I did what I knew I could, I started healing him."

"Then what?" Sai was completely bewildered.

Ino started again. "He looked at me with these dark, broken eyes and I knew I had to. So I bit him and left him there to change. Of course, I never planned on seeing him again. But then, three weeks after that I had this feeling and I went back to that same spot. I found him there, just sitting. He stood up and with this big warm grip he hugged me and thanked me for saving him. He told me that he'd woken up a week ago and he'd come back to that spot everyday since to wait for me. And in that moment, I just knew. So we became friends, then we became lovers. He was there through it all. And then before the war, he proposed. But we never actually got married." The woman smirked. "He always laughed and said why declare love with a piece of paper?"

"Did you love him?"

Ino looked back at Sai. "He knew all my friends, and he and Sakura were friends so it didn't bother me." She looked down at her hands. "Over time when we were searching for Sakura, Shikamaru was protective but he loved me. And when Sakura became a vampire, he and Sakura grew really close. Gaara tried to replace Shino with Shikamaru, and he became Gaara's right hand. He was always looking over Sakura when Gaara had something to do. It seemed like he was just letting me go for her." Once again Ino found herself with her eyes closed. "When I came into contact with my father, I knew I had to make a choice between my pack or my dad. What it really came down to in that choice, was Shikamaru or my dad." At once Ino took a deep breath.

Sai reached out to touch Ino's hand, and when he did, her blue orbs shot open. He gave a reassuring smile. "Take your time Ino."

After a few seconds Ino spoke. "I watched Shikamaru when he trained her, when he talked to her and when he looked at her. I knew that there was something more than just care for a friend." The blonde looked up. "I know because he used to look at me that way. Sakura's in love with Gaara though... and I just can't.." She trailed off not needing to finish.

Sai looked down that the hand that was now in his. "Shikamaru's an idiot." He never looked away. "For letting you slip through his hands I mean.

In those few silent moments, Ino found herself face to face looking into the eyes that belonged to her new friend. And before she could even manage a word, Sai reached forward silencing Ino with a kiss.

_**WWTDTU**_

On the third day of Shikamaru's bed rest, he found himself getting antsy waiting for Iruka's call. When the phone rang, Shikamaru threw the blanket off him and jumped out of bed. It took a few seconds to get used to the feel of standing again, but as soon as everything was fine it was mere hours before Shikamaru was out training once again.

Both Sakura and Gaara found something different with Shikamaru. His attacks were more precise than before, not to mention much more powerful. With each attack being more powerful than the last, both Gaara and Sakura found themselves surrounded by their friends.

On the training field, Shikamaru was continuously throwing weapon after weapon. Of course, Neji stood on the other side of the field, reflecting them all. "Is that all you've got Nara?" Neji smirked and held up his hand, aiming a nearby boulder at the vampire.

At once Shikamaru stopped, holding up a hand to the oncoming boulder. At once it crushed, and the small pieces of the rocks became engulfed in a purple flame. At once Shikamaru's face went blank and he closed his hand into a fist. In a quick turn, the rocks were aimed at Neji, heading towards him with force.

"Shit." Neji bit his lip and just barely dodged the rock pellets. In a counter attack the brunette man pulled a kunai from his pocket and threw it with full force, and then ran quickly after the kunai so it'd be a diversion.

Just as Neji knew he would, Shikamaru countered the kunai and grabbed Neji's fist that was aimed right for Shikamaru's face. It was then that the two began hand to hand combat. Fists, kicks and punches were thrown from person to person. It was finally that Shikamaru got the upper hand and full force hit Neji in the chest, sending him quickly back into the tree that stood center on Neji's side of the field. The long haired man groaned in pain. "I give, I give."

At once Shikamaru was standing in front of Neji holding out a hand. "You okay man?" He smiled nervously.

Neji accepted and was on his feet. "For sure. Good spar man, you've got it." Neji smiled and the two shared a high five. Side by side they walked back to the small group that had been watching him.

"Shikamaru, you've really been working hard!" Sakura's voice sounded surprise.

"A little more motivation never hurt anything." Shikamaru smiled.

Gaara pat the man on his shoulder. "Shikamaru, I'm impressed." He smiled at his friend.

"T-Thank you Gaara." Shikamaru gave a content smile.

Gaara smiled. "Now." At once all the vampires looked at him. "Onto the next, Karin..." He smirked. "And Sakura." At once all eyes landed on the pinkette.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Gaara, I've never sparred before... are you sure?"

Karin smiled. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll go easy on ya." She stuck her tongue out, turning away and making her way to the field.

Sakura sighed and walked to her side of the field. She was standing where Neji stood only minutes before. She took a minute, taking in everything about the field.

"You've got this babe." Gaara smiled from the sideline.

Shikamaru smiled, waving a hand to Sakura. He took in her appearance. Her hair had grown longer and was laying against her back. She was wearing a large top that tied with a rope in the front. It fell to the top of her thigh, just enough that her shorts showed from the bottom. Due to the fact that her top opened at the top, she wore a wrap around her breasts with mesh over it. She was beautiful. "You got this Sakura!"

At once Kiba looked to his friends, a sly smile on his face. "Let's go Karin, knock her out." At once Shikamaru and Gaara looked at him. Both of them smiled as Kiba added, "She's my wife, what can I do?"

Within minutes the battle commenced. Karin started by showering Sakura with various weapons. But with the use of a green visible force field, Sakura held them off without a sweat. For a returned attack, Sakura held up her hand, bringing a gust of wind that shattered Karin with thorns from the rose garden.

The red headed woman smirked. "Amateur move Sakura, you'll have to do better than th-" She was cut off by the force of a green wrap that crushed her body. With one move the wrap fell into the ground, leaving Karin in a heal of thorns. There were scratches on her arms and legs, but she held a smile on her face. "So that's how you want to play?"

At once Karin's eyes turned red and she watched as a deep blue ice appeared on the ground. At once it held Sakura to the ground. Then, with the point of her finger, the ice began to grow up Sakura's leg, smoking along the way. The pinkette screamed in pain.

Without a second thought, Sakura held up her hand, fingers spread. A small ball of fire appeared, and within seconds, Sakura opened her hand flat, watching as the fireball grew. Within seconds she took in a deep breath and blew into the spinning ball in her hand, causing it to explode across the field. Within seconds the field was covered in smoke, ice completely gone.

"Shit." Was all Karin could speak. At once she hugged herself, concentrating. With the smoke just barely clearing she opened her arms, holding them out on the field. Following her motions, a purple bolt left her arms, searching the field. Within seconds Sakura let out a scream, and Karin knew she'd caught her target. But before she could release the second part of her attack, the purple bolt turned green and her whole body began to burn. Even after she knew that Sakura had been dropped, the green flame engulfed her. At once she let out a cry.

A few feet away Karin saw a small kunai hit the ground. Attached to the back was a small paper. Her eyes grew wide and within seconds the paper exploded.

The battlefield was silent for minutes. At last the smoke finally cleared and the once green grass was now mere dust and dirt. On the left side of the field stood a panting Sakura. There were cuts on her legs and her right knee was badly bleeding. On the right side of the field laid Karin. After a few seconds, Sakura reached down and held a pink flame atop her leg and the bleeding stopped. She looked up to reveal Karin trying to stand.

"I give." The red head choked. At once she looked up, her face in a smile. "Good.. job." Upon that, Karin fell to the ground, also panting. After a few more seconds the woman was able to prop herself up. Her legs were blotchy and multiple cuts could be seen.

Before Karin could say anything else, Kiba was by her side. He lifted her up and held her in his arms. "You okay?" She nodded.

"Karin," the red head looked up to reveal the pink haired woman now at her side. "Here." The girl held out her hands and cupped both of Karin's legs. Slowly the blotches disappeared and the cuts stopped bleeding. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Sakura, this is the whole point of sparring. You've become so strong." Upon those words the red head leaned back, a smile on her lips.

A familiar hand wrapped itself around Sakura's waist. "That was amazing, where did you learn all that?" Gaara's eyes were wide with amazement.

The pinkette smiled and leaned into Gaara's torso. "Developed them myself. That fireball, just unstable last week." With that Sakura sunk into Gaara's arm.

Shikamaru's face tensed. "She overdid herself."

Gaara smiled, lifting the girl into his arms. "It's normal for a new born. She did well, and I'm impressed. What she needs now is rest." Gaara kissed the top of the pinkette's head.


	9. Chapter 9

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Nine

* * *

Sakura laid unconscious in the large bed. She'd been out for the past three hours, she'd depleted her energy while training. Beside her sat a red haired man, he held her hand and rubbed soft circles into the girl's pale skin. He never spoke. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew that battle would be hard on Sakura, but he needed to know what kind of power she had. Now he knew.

At once the door opened and Gaara tensed.

"How is she?" The vampire relaxed when he noted the voice as Ao. At once the red head turned, eying the man.

"She's worn out, hurt. But other than that she's fine." Ao finally shut the door behind him, walking around the bed to examine Sakura. He never touched her though, noting the rage in Gaara's eyes.

"You're so protective of her Gaara."

The man sighed. "Nothing wrong with that." At once Gaara looked up, all signs of negative emotion gone. "How many are here?"

Ao nodded. "Thirty-six. It's our best men and women. They can offer you the best security, I assure you."

"Good." At once Gaara choked, giving in to the question Ao was silently asking. "The others know nothing about what I've planned, only you. They think this is just for their safety, which it is. They have no idea."

Ao stepped back. His head fell. "Are you sure about this?" He raised a hand to Sakura's cheek. "Gaara, there are other ways than this. She'll be crushed."

At once Gaara pulled away from Sakura's body and removed himself from the bed. "That spar, I know what she's capable of now. She can hold her own until I'm back." At once Gaara began gathering clothes from various drawers. "This is for her, the army, you, Mei, my friends. The republic."

Ao pleaded. "Gaara there are more ways than this. Nothing rests solemnly on you, I promise." When the red head didn't stop, Ao went on. "Do you know how much publicity this is going to cause? When the vampire world hears about Sabuku No Gaara's disappearance. Every vampire alive will search for you. Sakura will search for you. Your friends will search for you."

At once Gaara froze. He swallowed then softly spoke, "I've developed a power to hide my scent in even the slightest trace. I'll activate it, dye my hair and pass off as a human. I'll go into hiding, and wait a few months until everyone thinks.." He paused. "Then I'll attack Ay when he least expects and kill him once and for all... ending this war."

"Faking your own death... Gaara..." Ao's voice was a whisper. At once Gaara turned and his eyes seemed to almost pierce Ao's soul. At once he straightened his posture and finished. "The secret is safe with me."

At once Gaara finished and strapped the bag around his body. He passed Ao, walking toward Sakura's side of the bed. She looked so peaceful, so at ease with life. Slowly Gaara bent down and kissed the girls lips, then nuzzling his forehead onto hers. "Sakura, I'll be back in no time.. I promise." He choked. "I love you more an anything in the world, don't forget that." He pulled back, reaching for the pinkette's hand. Slowly in her ear he whispered, "Everything is for you. A life without you, is something I couldn't bear." Quietly he pulled back, releasing the girl's hand.

Gaara turned, keeping his gaze from Ao's. He was one mere sentence away from staying. Before he knew it, he and Ao were on the balcony. "I've made sure that no security will be able to track you from this point on. If you take a straight shot through the yard, and into the ocean., then go five miles west. You'll end up in a forest and you'll be far enough away that you can officially start your plan.

Ao laid a hand upon Gaara's shoulder. "Don't be foolish Gaara. Come back alive."

"No promises." Was all he said before taking off. It was only seconds before he disappeared into the ocean.

Ao closed his eyes and sighed. "I have faith in you boy."


	10. Chapter 10

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Ten

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sound of rain patting the roof of the house. She was groggy, restless. Her body ached as she opened her eyes to look across the dim room. At once a rumble of thunder made the girl jump. She was fully awake and her eyes were adjusted to the darkness. The pinkette smiled and laid a hand to the bed beside her. To her dismay, she felt no one there and her smile fell. Sakura sat in silence for a few minutes before noticing the various sounds from distant places.

Slowly the girl stood up and made her way to the balcony doors. Slowly she pulled back the curtain and looked outside. It was dark due to the countless clouds, and the waves in the distance roared. In various places throughout the property, there were people dressed in black. "Security for us." She remembered Gaara's warm words about having extra security around on the account of Ao.

Quietly Sakura walked to her closet, pulling out a pair of yoga pants and an old pink shirt. Instead of her normal morning routine, she tied her hair in a loose ponytail and left the room. From the doorway, she heard many voices from downstairs. There had to be at least twenty different voices, and they were concerned. Taking her normal way, Sakura led herself down the hallway, and finally revealed herself to a large group of vampires who grew silent as they spotted her at the top of the staircase.

The pinkette noticed the odd behavior and swiftly made her way down the stairs. She froze when she locked gazes with a hysterical Mei. The woman looked awful. Her usual neat hair was in one large bun and she wore an oversized jacket that seemed to gobble her frame. She wore no make-up and her eyes were red. Upon seeing the pinkette, she froze. "Sakura..." Was all she could manage before bursting into tears again. This time her cries were louder.

At once Sakura's focus was broken. "Sakura." A stern voice called from the gathering hall. Shikamaru.

It took a few seconds, but Sakura finally walked toward the doors. Inside the room sat her whole pack, most of them soaking wet. Their faces were grim, and none of them spoke. They simply stared at the girl.

"Sakura." The pinkette turned to meet Shikamaru's eyes. He looked worse than Mei. His usual ponytail was hanging around his face. He was soaking wet and he was pale. Anger filled his eyes, but his voice held a tone of pity to it.

"Shikamaru, what's going on? Where's Gaara? Why are there so many people here?" Shikamaru looked down, switching his weight nervously.

"There's been an incident Sakura. The whole house is covered by security, and we're basically on lock down." He finally looked up, his eyes growing red.

"What happened...? Why?" The pinkette was growing worried.

Shikamaru sighed, as if trying to find the words. After a few silent moments, he blurted, "Gaara's gone."

The pinkette gave a nervous smile. "Why? Where's he gone?"

"No one knows."

Sakura looked around at the faces of her friends. With each met gaze, they'd look away. "He'll be back right?" At once the pinkette met eyes with Shikamaru. He didn't respond, "Won't he Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru's voice seemed so small. "He's been gone for hours. We woke up and he was gone. No trace, no scent. Nowhere."

At once the pinkette grew hysterical, her voice shaking. She started to turn away. "We've got to go look for him, he could be out there."

Shikamaru grabbed her wrist. "Sakura, stop."

The girl turned, her voice forceful. "Let me go Shikamaru." She was full of panic. "I've got to get my coat. I'm going to look for Gaara." She tried to pull away.

Shikamaru only held tighter. "We've been searching for hours. We've been out for six hours looking, security has been looking. There's nothing, he's gone Sakura."

At last the pinkette began to shake. Tears filled her eyes as she spoke, "We've got to look more Shikamaru, we can't let him be alone. He could be in trouble." Her voice was growing weary. She'd began to choke on her words.

At once Tenten stood up and left the room, her face was tear streaked. Neji followed behind. Shikamaru pulled her arm back. "Sakura." His voice was stern.

It was then that the pinkette turned back to him. Her eyes were red and her tears had begun to fall. Her chin trembled as she threw herself into Shikamaru's chest. It was mere seconds before her sobs filled the room, and the house went silent. The girl sank to the ground, and Shikamaru held her every step down. He held her tightly, clinging to her shaking frame.

At last Karin left the room, Kiba on her heels. Various people glanced through the open doorway, but none of them stared long. None of them could take in the sight of Gaara's lover, falling to pieces over his disappearance. None of them could comprehend the fact that the most powerful vampire in their army had vanished into thin air. And it shocked them all. None of them knew what to say or do. Including Mei.

* * *

A young man sat in the window of a coffee shop looking out into the city. He was lost in thought clearly. He had semi-short black hair and he wore blue contacts. He looked beautiful against the glass.

"Can I get you something sir?" The woman's voice brought him from his thoughts. He turned to look at him woman who was practically drooling over him. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Coffee. Two creams, one sugar." He leaned an elbow on the table.

"No problem honey." The woman winked then made her way to the counter. Upon that, the man turned to look out the window once again. At once the picture of a pink haired woman flashed through his mind. He mentally hoped that the woman hadn't awoken yet. He wanted her to be fine, but he knew that as soon as she did wake up she'd be informed. If everyone gave up on him, it'd be Sakura who'd be last. The thought bothered him, so he shrugged it off.

"Here." The waitress was back. She slowly sat the coffee down on the table and then met eyes with the man. "You okay honey?"

"Yeah, just stressed. Home issues." He tried to stay short.

"I've never seen you around, you new?" The woman wouldn't leave.

"Just passing through, I'm on my way to Goldenrod." The man was growing irritated.

"What for?" The woman was growing interested.

"A new start." Gaara sighed. "Listen lady, I don't wanna sound mean but I'm not a very talkative person. Please leave." He smiled politely at the woman, and couldn't help but smirk when she gave him a dirty look before turning away. "Finally." He quietly laughed. At once the man took a large drink of his coffee. He stopped, gave a dirty look then spit the liquid back in the cup. "Human beverages are disgusting." He silently scolded himself. Without another thought he laid a five on the table and left.

Once outside Gaara scowled. Sighing, he began to walk through the town. He wore only a black shirt and a dark pair of jeans with black boots. It was only minutes before he found himself walking down the street that would lead him out of North Point. Without a look back, he took off into the distance.

* * *

"What!?" Ino froze in her seat as the meeting commenced.

"Gaara's vanished. He's been missing since this morning and no one can find him. There was no scent, no trace, nothing." Ay scowled. "My guess is he got himself lost and he'll be back soon. Young vampires can be such idiots." At once the vampire leaned back and gave a content look.

"Well, our biggest threat is out of the way. Can't we attack now?" The old woman smiled.

The blonde at the end of the table shook his head. "At this point, they will all be on high alert and ready for anything. We've got to wait until they're in a weak spot and ready to fall apart."

Ay smiled. "Exactly right Inoichi." Ay looked at the woman. "Chiyo, I don't expect to send my army in there and get murdered. That's exactly what will happen if we strike now. They're ready for us to come now, and they will be for some time. It'd only hurt us to attack now."

At that the woman stood up and slammed her palms onto the table. "I don't want to sit around and wait for something that might not happen Ay. Waiting will only take time that isn't needed." The woman was yelling. "Take a look at yourself and look at the mess you're making of this republic."

Upon those words Ay stood up. He towered over the woman. "This isn't your fucking republic. I make the decisions Chiyo, not you." His voice was quickly raising. "If we wait, we can train harder and take advantages of their weakness without Gaara. You're trying to be hasty in something that takes time and I'm sick of your damn attitude towards everything! This is my republic, I call the shots and we're waiting. We're training and we'll strike when the time is right." He finished with a slam on the table. His voice practically echoed around the room.

All vampires in the stands were on edge. None of them spoke and they were frozen in their seats.

"Any fucking objections now?" Ay's voice showed that he was clearly irritating. When no one spoke he looked down at the old woman. "Good. Meeting adjourned." With that various vampires stood to leave.

Ino sat frozen, head in her hands. "Ino, are you okay?" Sai had an arm around the girl. He felt her shaking.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Sick with the fact that you're deemed a traitor to your past team? Or sick with the fact that your precious 'friend' is missing." Ino at once stood up from her seat, posture perfect. She was staring straight into Ay's chest.

"Sir." The girl closed her eyes, swallowing hard.

At once Ay turned to Inoichi who was at his side. They were standing side by side in the isle. "Sai, catch up with your father, this will take some time."

The man bowed. "Sir." With that, he was gone.

At once Ay relaxed, watching until the doorway to the meeting room was closed. It was only him and the Yamanaka's. At once he motioned to the middle of the room. Together the three walked toward the large table.

"Sit." Ay pointed to his chair. The blonde woman did as she was told. She then watched at the man sat caddy-corner from her. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ino Yamanaka. Twenty-six. Skilled in medical and element battle. Known for get intelligence and quick-wits in hand to hand combat." Ay's eyes never left Ino's. "You knew what you were doing when you responded to your father." The girl nodded. "You chose to betray them." She hesitated, then nodded. "You know you can never go back."

At that Ino cracked. She leaned forward in her chair and held her head in her palms. "Those words, they make me feel so awful. I'm a traitor, I'm wrong, I'm an enemy of those who I lived alongside for so long." She choked on her words, then released herself onto the floor next to her. She coughed violently.

"The republic is the home of vampires who have turned on their friends. Root members, vampires who are high in my ranks. Your father." At that Ino turned and narrowed her eyes at the man who resembled her. Ay continued, "He turned on his pack back in Shoreline, why do you think he fled and faked death? Because he's a traitor. Sai. He was raised by his brother from the age of three after being taken from his father who was raised in the republic."

Ino protested, "Sai told me he was raised in the republic."

"Because he's ashamed." Ay gave her a stern look and she knew to not interrupt anymore. "Sai's brother kidnapped him and raised him until he was twenty. All those years with his brother, he kept in secret contact with his father. And on Sai's twenty first birthday, he slit his brother's throat and left him to burn in his home. He came to live with his father and he's been well trained since then." The blonde squinted back tears.

Inoichi softly spoke. "You chose this life Ino and you've got to live up to your expectations." The girl never looked up. "Starting tomorrow you'll be especially trained by Ay, myself and Kakashi Hatake."

Ay reached for the blonde's chin. At once he brought her gaze to his. "You'll be stripped of your former life. You'll be trained for ten hours straight everyday, and you'll learn special powers that can only be passed through blood. You'll be our weapon in this war, and you'll help up to destroy those former friends of yours." Ay smiled. "You'll do as your told, and you'll learn quickly. You were specially chosen Ino. Sai will help with your training, and together you and he will form a two man squad. Understand?"

It seemed that something in the back of Ino's mind clicked. At once she stopped shaking, an emotionless voice escaped her lips as she nodded . "Understood sir."


	11. Chapter 11

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Eleven

* * *

He stood alone in the doorway. The once full loft was now cold and empty. There were no sounds, no sign of friendly love. It wasn't the same place that he'd resided in just over a year ago. The place had obviously never been touched since his pack had left, but there was something different about the place. Was it the darkness, or the way you couldn't feel a presence? Slowly the man walked across the wooden floor to his old bedroom. The walls were still a deep red, but the room was empty. He visited each bedroom and game room. They too were empty. Not empty as in no furniture, because the loft was a hotel room. But there was nothing there to make the place a home, and that's what bothered Gaara.

After checking the whole lost, he came upon the last door of the hallway. With a heavy sigh, he opened the door. Inside it seemed as though nothing had ever changed. Without thinking Gaara flipped on the light switch, and at once the room lit up. He'd done it so many times before that it was almost a habit. There was a laptop on the desk, and the bed still wasn't made. Various things were scribbled on a note pad, and old books lined the floor. The young man took a few more steps into the room. On the computer desk was a small frame. He picked it up to reveal a smiling red head alongside a young black haired man who wore dark glasses and had a large smile plastered upon his face. It brought a smile to his face.

He sat the picture down and slowly walked over to the night stand just right of the bed. On the nightstand there was a black pair of sunglasses. They were round, and one of the lenses was cracked. The man sighed setting them back on the nightstand. At once he looked around the room and caught sight of the walls that were covered in pictures of that same black haired man with glasses, standing with many people. He looked so happy, and so carefree. Gaara stopped and eyes the largest picture on the wall. It was of himself and the man. They stood on a ridge that overlooked the ocean. Both men were much younger, but they looked happy. The black haired boy held a small beer bottle in his hand and he held a hand around Gaara's neck.

Before Gaara could realize, he was smiling an old grin that hadn't appeared in a long time. "Shino, I miss you so much." He spoke to himself. "I wish you were here. I need you here to guide me, tell me if what I'm doing is right.. because it feels so wrong." At once the man felt short of breath and he stopped, choking back a plead. He looked up at the pictures with a tearful face. "Why couldn't it have been me that day... why'd you push me away.." He paused. "Shino it was me who was supposed to die, not you. And now, I'm at my worst," A tear slid down Gaara's cheek. "I don't know what to do, or where to go. I need your guidance, I need your help and you aren't here... If I could do anything, I'd go back in time and make sure that it was me, not you. I'd make sure that you'd never given me half your power.. I'd make sure that I never got hurt. I'd make sure that Sakura was never sent away." Gaara stopped and stared at the picture. Shino was smiling back. At once Gaara raised his voice, screaming. "I'd take it all back! I'd start it all over, because it's not fucking supposed to be like this! Ino's gone, she went to the republic! My whole family is falling apart. What do I fucking do Shino!?" Gaara was in a sobbing mess on the floor.

* * *

As the weeks passed, Ino went through ten hours of training everyday. She'd drank from Ay, Kakashi and even her own father. She'd grown to be obedient, and she learned hatred. She'd gained power that she never knew existed, and she learned to control it all. She was able to look at someone, and within seconds they would burn from the inside out. She was only a shell of her former self. She even cut her hair to her shoulders, and she never wore it up. She became quiet and reserved, and together she and Sai rose to the top of two man squads in her class. She was Ay's puppet, toy.

It had been pounded into her head that a full vampire empire was needed in the world. It was pounded into her head that Mei, Gaara and all the others were evil and they had to be destroyed. It was beaten into her that in order to defeat the enemy, you had to manipulate them, become them, and break them from the inside out. She was taught Ay's rules, right from wrong, punishment, pain, hurt, evil. She'd been a child of the darkness, and there truly was no going back from her current state. She'd befriended Kakashi Hatake, and she'd been trained well by him as well. He and her were exactly alike, and they vowed to work alongside one another one day.

They were alike in every way. They'd both been plucked from the light, and created from the dark. They were monsters.

The blonde sat on her post that overlooked all of the castle grounds. She was currently leaning against her lover, wrapped in his arms. The idea of Shikamaru had been nearly erased from her mind. He was now nothing more than trash on the wrong side of the army.

"Ino," Sai spoke softly, kissing the top of the blonde's head.

"Yeah?" She held close to his hands that were holding tight around her torso.

"Do you think the rumors are true? That Gaara's dead?" His voice was quiet but stern.

"It's been nearly four months. It'd be a miracle if the bastard was dead. They must be true. He loved Sakura so much that there's no way in hell he'd just take off for this long. It's unlike him." The blonde smiled. "That bitch is probably in pain. She finally knows what it's like to have her heart shattered." Upon those words the blonde leaned back and snuggled into Sai's shoulder. She leaned up and kissed his pale neck.

"The vampire world is better off now that he's dead. He was fighting for a lost cause, peace. Someone has got to keep the vampires in line, and if anyone can do it, it's Ay." Sai leaned against a large tree trunk in content.

"Do you think this is fate Sai? I was never meant to be a part of a pack? I was always supposed to be in the republic?" The blonde sounded as if she was miles away in deep thought.

"Everything happens for a reason. You came here for a reason. Gaara died for a reason." The man shrugged. "It's destiny, what happens happens and we can't change it."

* * *

The pinkette stood on the beach, currently controlling the ocean with her hands. Her eyes were closed as she moved the water into a large wave, then a waterspout. Then opening her eyes, she focused in on the spout and it turned pink. Steam appeared from the top before she dropped her hands and watched the water fall back into place. She was quiet, and she didn't move. Instead she just stared into the distance, lost in thought.

"Impressive. You've really been training hard Sakura." The pinkette turned to see Shikamaru leaning against the back fence of the rose garden. His hair had grown and was now falling into a full ponytail. He'd gained muscle and he was taller. "You okay?"

"When am I ever okay?" The pinkette's eyes narrowed. "It's been months and I can never be alone like I want. Even now, there's security along the beach, in the water, on the roof watching me. You're here." The pinkette turned back to the ocean. "Water always travels far away, but it falls back into place once it's been tampered with. It can travel the world, and be returned back to where it came from." She turned back to Shikamaru. "It evaporates, then is deposited back when it rains."

"Sakura..." Shikamaru's voice was sentimental.

"Save it Shikamaru. I've heard it from everyone, over and over and over. Gaara's dead." Her voice was completely monotone. "It seems that I'm the only one who believes that he's out there, and I'm never left to forget it." She closed her eyes to feel the cold wind against her skin. "It's been four months Shikamaru. And in these four months all I've done is train and search and try and prepare and pray." Tears formed in her eyes. "Days turn into weeks, then weeks into months. And all these months I've forced myself to believe that Gaara's alive. I dream and I see his face. I close my eyes and he's there. In pictures he's there, and when I sleep I feel his presence and I smell him and I-I." She stopped and dropped to the ground, holding her face.

Shikamaru walked toward the girl, and he stopped in front of her. During the past four months all she'd done is cry. When she wasn't crying she was training or she wanted to be alone. Shikamaru was the only person Sakura would even talk to. She's shut out Mei, Ao and even her whole team. Iruka came and went, Even Sakumo came and went. But it was never enough. On most days even Shikamaru wouldn't get close to the girl and it broke him to know that this woman who he cared so much about was falling to pieces as each day passed.

At last Shikamaru leaned down, now squatting in front of Sakura. "You can talk to me Sakura, you know that."

The girl looked up with red eyes and a tear streaked face. Her pink hair fanned behind her as another cold gust crashed against her body. "My world is gone, broken, shattered. I'm so alone on a property that's full of people. I'm empty inside a full body. I'm in the dark in a room that's always got the lights on. I have hope, but it's wearing thin Shikamaru." The girl looked down at her hands. "I look back a year ago and see how I was a human and now I'm a vampire and the person responsible, the person who loves me, the person I'm meant to be with isn't there. Gone. Without a little trace, and I just can't anymore."

With one gesture the man leaned forward and captured the girl in his arms. He held her close as she shivered and released cries that seemed never ending. "Sometimes, things happen and we don't know why Sakura. It seems like the end of the world, but something good will come out of it. Things will be alright, we'll win this war for Gaara." Without thinking, Shikamaru leaned back and stared at the pinkette in front of him.

He stared at her and looked into her eyes. She was broken and she needed to be fixed, but she wouldn't admit that. He put a hand to her chin and pulled her face closer. "Sakura.." He softly spoke, pulling her closer, closing his own eyes.

"No." A force pushed against the man causing him to stumble backwards. "Shikamaru, no." Was all the pinkette said before standing up and taking off back to the house, never looking back.

With hard force, Shikamaru mentally punched himself. "Damn it." Was all he muttered before falling back into the sand, staring at a gray sky.


	12. Chapter 12

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat original_

Chapter Twelve

* * *

"Your normal Gaara." The young woman behind the counter smiled.

The dark haired man on the stool smiled, taking the glass. "Thanks Hinata." He smiled, hiding his fangs. He took a long hard look at the woman. She was slender, and she was tall for her age. She was pale, and she had long dark blue hair that fell to her lower back. Her eyes were a large purple, and her voice was small. She always wore a tight white top, that buttoned up the middle. Although, she left the top three buttons undone, revealing her black undershirt and cleavage. "Do you work here everyday?"

The woman leaned back against the back counter. She gave a small smile. "My aunt owns this bar, but no one in our family can be here constantly. So I offered to work the bar, and I've been here for about six years now. Always the same weekend groups, and weekly regulars. Much like yourself actually." The woman crossed her arms. "We're not that popular, but the people that come are friendly and everyone knows everyone. It's glad to finally see a new face though. Where did you come from again?"

The man set down his glass. "North Point, I've just been moving around and I decided to stay here. Nice people, good atmosphere." He smiled. "Old friend told me about this place."

The woman leaned forward, grabbing a nearby rag. "Who?"

Gaara looked down. "Shino Aburame."

"Spiky hair and round glasses? I remember him." Gaara looked up and gave a confused look to the woman. She went on, "He was real nice and he came here a lot during the early morning hours. He quit coming though, I wonder why?"

Without thinking, the words came freely. "He passed away."

Hinata froze. "What?"

Catching himself the vampire closed his eyes. "Heart attack in his sleep. It was so sudden, we all took it hard."

"You and him close?" The woman narrowed her eyes wiping down the nearby counter.

"My best friend actually." The man smiled. "Grew up with him, knew him better than anyone else. He was something else though. I loved him like a brother." At once Gaara swallowed the last of his drink.

Hinata took the glass and refilled it quickly. "On me." She smiled. "I'm so sorry for your loss. He really was a good man, so kind to everyone. He flirted sometimes." Gaara looked up at the woman, noting her sudden facial change. "He told me he'd take me out sometime. Always told me I looked pretty, and that I could do better than a bartender in an unpopular joint." The woman smiled. "I never believed him though."

Finding this out startled Gaara. To know that his best friend had could have had potential feelings for a human. The thought made him smile. The two were so much alike. At once Gaara reached across the bar and held a reassuring hand to the woman's shoulder. "I'm sure he really cared about you Hinata. You're a wonderful woman." He smiled, meeting the female's gaze.

"Thank you Gaara. Truly." Hinata smiled brightly at the man.

* * *

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Tears streaked her face and her eyes were red. At once she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, recollecting herself. At once she spoke softly, "I know you've been reading my mind all day Shikamaru, why won't you leave me alone?" Her voice was strained and she couldn't hide it.

At once a low voice replied, "Because I want to apologize Sakura. You haven't talked to me since yesterday and I can't stand it. If you won't talk to me, the least I can do it stand watch to make sure you're okay." The pinkette sighed, walking toward the door and opening it. At once she leaned against the door frame. Shikamaru was facing the far wall, away from the door obviously lost in thought. "I don't understand why you won't just tell me how you feel. Reading your mind is something I don't want to do."

He jumped at the sound of her voice so close. "Then don't. That simple." She watched as the man turned to look at her.

She seemed so small in her large shirt. She wore shorts that fell just above her mid thigh and she was paler than normal. Her vibrant green eyes stood out against her red eyes and her face was visibly wet. "Sakura." The man leaned forward, stopping as Sakura leaned back motioning for him to enter. Once inside, Sakura closed the door.

"You tell me how much you care, then try to kiss me when I'm at my worst." The pinkette looked up with dark eyes.

"Sakura.. I-"

"Then you stand outside my door and refuse to leave me alone when that's all I want."

The man gave her a stern look. "Now you're lying to yourself." He watched as Sakura leaned against the door, caught in her own lie. "I read your mind and I know what you want. You want someone to hold you and tell you everything will be okay. You want someone to love you. Well Sakura," The man sighed. "I do."

The pinkette looked up, her eyes narrow. "What?"

"I love you Sakura." He sighed. "I'd always thought of you as a friend, but the closer we got I knew there was something more. When I was told to guard you, I did with my life. When Ino left, you were the first one there everyday to make sure I was okay. You helped me, and you came to me." He turned away, facing the open balcony doors. "I'm not Gaara, but I love you Sakura."

"You don't love me. You love Ino. I'm her replacement Shikamaru, it's what happens when shit falls apart. People get replaced and lust sets in. You can believe what you want to believe, but you don't love me. I know you better than that." The girl took a step closer. "I-I don't know what to say Shikamaru."

The man stayed facing away. He closed his eyes. "Speak your mind." Once again she was caught in a lie.

At once the woman held her face in her hands. "I love Gaara." She paused. "I want Gaara."

"What if I kissed you right now?"

"You'd be hurting yourself."

At once Shikamaru turned around and walked toward the girl, stopping only inches from her. "Then let me hurt myself Sakura. Let me comfort you and give you the security you need." He stopped, watching as the pinkette lifted her once again tear streaked face.

"Don't do this, please." She begged. But Shikamaru only leaned closer. "Please." Sakura's voice was a whisper. But before she could speak again the man closed their gap with a kiss, wrapping his arms around the pinkette pulling her closer. To his surprise, she didn't refuse.

The man bit her lip, and felt her practically melt into his kiss. This woman in his arms was broken beyond repair. She was hurt and dead inside, and he could feel her need. She needed love, someone, something to keep her from falling off the deep end.

It was then, at that exact moment, that Sakura found herself confiding in Shikamaru. It wasn't what she wanted, but what she needed.

After what seemed like eternity, Shikamaru pulled away, leaning his forehead against Sakura's. "I'm so-"

The woman closed her eyes. "Don't. Just don't Shikamaru." Slowly she peeled herself from his warm arms.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, rubbed a hand against the back of his neck and licked his lips. Without any words he walked past the pinkette and opened the bedroom door. Once it was open, he turned back and peered into the girls soul. Within seconds she turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. He too turned, leaving the girl to her room, closing the door behind him.

"Gaara." The pinkette sighed.

* * *

The man stood at the small headstone in silence. The field was empty, leaving the man alone. At once Gaara sat down, holding a hand above the ground. His stare was dead and he seemed to be lost in thought. Of course he was. In the past four months, he'd developed a power that could be used to bring any one dead person back to life. He'd never used it, and he didn't want to. After all, if he did then there was no telling how long the person could live, or if they'd have any side effects.

It'd been a week since that talk with Hinata, and her words still stabbed at his mind. _He really was a good man_. At once Gaara closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. At once he looked to the sky, then back to the grave. Slowly he stood up, his hands turning a bright red. At once he intertwined his thumbs and faced his palms down toward the center of the grave in front of him.

At once the ground shook and a sharp pain filled the mans body, but he didn't move. He only kept focused on the situation at hand.

When the pain subsided, Gaara upped his power and held his palms steady. At that moment, the dirt on the ground seemed to disintegrate. At last, a thick casket was revealed. The beam from Gaara's hands was aimed straight through the casket, aimed to where Shino's heart would be. Once again the sharp pain filled the mans body, this time greater than before.

Breaking his focus, Gaara fell to the ground letting out a cry of pain. But as soon as the pain was gone, Gaara reached down and opened the casket to show a perfectly preserved body. The body of a man.

At once Gaara reached in and pulled the body out, laying him on the ground with his head propped up under Gaara's now shredded jacket. At once Gaara held a hand to the mans chest and the red beam reappeared, this time resulting in a red flame that engulfed Gaara's hand. With all the focus and power Gaara had left, he focused it into his hand. With his open hand, Gaara took the broken pair of glasses from his pocket and set them on the mans face. "Come on Shino. Please."

After nearly four minutes Gaara's beam stopped and the flames subsided. The body on the ground became a bright pale and a deep voice groaned, "W-Where am I?" At once the head of the man turned and faced the man. "W-Who are y-you?" His voice was strained.

At once Gaara removed the contacts from his eyes and leaned forward over the man's face. "Shino, it's me... Gaara."

The man tried to sit up, but he stopped and fell back to the ground once again groaning from pain. "G-Gaara? Your hair? What's going on?"

At once Gaara gave a smile as a silent tear slid down his cheek. He leaned down revealing his pale neck to Shino. "I'll explain everything in time. Just drink Shino, and gain your strength."


	13. Chapter 13

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

The man stood overlooking the city. It'd been a week since he'd been back in the loft. His hands were firmly on the ledge in front of him and he leaned against them with a dark expression. A single beer bottle sat in front of him. "I remember the battle. Sasuke is dead, Sakura's a vampire.. and I'm.. dead." He shook his head. "Mei and Ay split the republic in two, and there is a war coming. Ino's dad is alive and she's with him and the republic... Karin and Kiba got married... And I'm dead."

Gaara stared into the city, lost in thought. "Yes Shino."

The spiky haired man gave a small chuckle. "I'm dead. This is crazy.. Gaara. Your whole plan, you're so fucking crazy." At once Shino smiled, punching his friends arm.

Gaara turned to eye his best friend. "Any sane person would be in shock right now. You know that you're dead and you could fade away at any minute.. I revived you and you're laughing... just like you used to." The man smiled. "I just needed this... you know?" He turned away once again.

Shino stared at his best friend. The city lights seemed to illuminate his face in the darkness. He looked older, and something was off about him. His black hair didn't suit his normal red, and his expression was blank. "You say it's been almost five months since you left and then what?" Gaara only sighed. In an instant Shino knew, "You faked death...Gaara." His voice trailed.

"This war rests on my shoulders. Ay is out to get me, and being with Sakura and the pack, it was only putting them in danger and I couldn't risk that.. not with Sakura..." His face fell and he closed his eyes. "I've waited, passing myself as a human like I said. The whole vampire world thinks I'm dead, and I've gotten feedback from various vampires here in the city. Listening to their conversations, Ay's going to attack soon and before he has the chance, I'll return. I've done my research and I've got what I need..." He opened his eyes again. "I had to revive you, to talk, to get advice..." He paused, turning toward Shino. "To take you to the battlefield if I can."

The man's expression only darkened. "Why?"

Gaara sighed. "Because, there's something I need you to do..."

"What?" Shino's voice was small. "I'm not as powerful as I once was."

Gaara sighed, pulling a small card from his pocket. "I've developed a technique to take down Ay once and for all... but it's unstable." At once Shino took the card. "I've worked hard on it, and just one hit could take down everyone."

Shino raised his head to look at the man. "Take out... kill..."

"Yes." Gaara sighed.

"You want me to protect Sakura at all costs..." Shino turned back toward the city lights.

Gaara stayed silent for a few minutes. "I might not make it out.. and I don't trust anyone like I trust you." He lowered his head. "Talking to Hinata, made me realize that I couldn't just give this plan to anyone. It was made for you. And so I did what I had to do Shino. You're here and well for the time being."

"You know how long I'll be here don't you." Shino sighed.

"Three months. At the least." Gaara was short.

At once Shino took the bottle and chugged it. "The card is to be given to Sakura..?" Gaara nodded. "All my life, all I wanted to do was save you. For once I did it, and it cost me my life." He smiled. "Now here we are, for a second chance. This time we'll be saving each other..." He put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "I wouldn't want it any other way Gaara."

* * *

The room was full of people. Every seat was packed, every table was full and there were even some standing. Each person was silent, staring at the woman in the middle of the room. She wore a black shirt and black pants. Her auburn hair fell down her back her face was emotionless. Behind her were various clothes, all black. Her voice echoed through the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is our army. These are your friends, and your allies until this war is over." At once Mei turned to the young woman at her side. "You all know how badly we were effected after Gaara's loss, and we fight this war for him. For this is his love, Sakura Haruno." Sakura didn't speak, she simply nodded her head. "She's been trained well, and I'd like to thank her for what she's done for this war. Now, I turn everything over to her."

At once Mei turned away, walking toward the crowd of people. At once she cleared her throat. "I'm merely a new born, but I can promise you that I've grown well. Now, there are many of us here, and many of us are sitting in a room full of strangers. As Mei said, we're friends and allies now and we work together." At once, six people moved forward, standing in a line behind Sakura. "These are the vampires of this household plus Mei's son, and we've trained nonstop for the last month. We've put every ounce into our work and for that, we've decided to divide this army into six groups. Each of you will follow suit behind one of these powerful vampires. Within those groups, there will be various vampires who were suited into a group through training, skill and power." She motioned toward the paper in her hand. "Each of you were given a paper, and upon that paper it says who your squad leader is, and where their spots are located."

At once Mei was by Sakura's side again. "Upon the property, there are various mini-stations of tents, and those will be your homes for the time being. You will befriend your allies, and you will train. You will listen and obey your squad leader, and if you have any questions feel free to ask. We have a regular feeding system set up with animal blood and various fruit for those of you vampires who don't drink blood, but acid." Mei looked around the room, all faces on her. "This war is serious, and it will determine the fate of our world. You're all here for a reason, and you're needed here. We thank you, and promise to take care of you the best that we can. Now," Mei motioned with her hands. "Find your camp and your leader will be there momentarily. Introduce yourself to the vampires of your squad and rest for the night." Upon that, the vampires of the room seemed to slowly shuffle out of the back doors.

A soft hand landed upon Sakura's back, "Sakura, I'm worried about you."

The pinkette turned to eye the man. "Shikamaru, I'm fine. For once I need you to believe that I'm fine. I swear, I know what I'm doing. I've offered to take over in Gaara's place, because we both know it's all I can do." The pinkette smiled. "You've got to trust me for once Shikamaru."

"I do trust you." He sighed in defeat.

"Now, go get to know your squad Shikamaru." The pinkette winked and watched as Shikamaru took off into the property outside.

At once Mei smiled, "Sakura, I'm so proud of you. You're truly a remarkable vampire. I know that Gaara would be proud of you." She rested a rand on Sakura's shoulder. "His spirit and soul lives in you. I'm glad that you took over for him, because there was no one else better for the job."

"Thank you Mei." Sakura smiled.

From the other side of the room, a tired Ao stood leaning against the wall. He looked at the women across the room. "Gaara, it's been nearly five months. Where the fuck are you?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

It was midday and the grounds of the mansion were packed. In various locations, groups of vampires sat teaching each other skills and transferring powers. Some were training, some were bonding. Many vampires were relaxing, waiting for twilight to come as well. The house was filled with many vampires too. The kitchen constantly had people in and out. Some vampires socialized, some trained, some learned, some taught. It was as if this large group of vampires had known each other for years and it was a simple reunion. Although, each individual knew it was more than that.

Sakura now stood in the gathering hall. Table upon table lined the room. Over the course of the last few days, more than three hundred vampires had gathered and registered. Almost all of them sat now, finishing their dinner. She'd met many people, and to her surprise she was more popular than she knew. Word of her becoming had spread when Gaara made the move only months prior. How they found out? Sakura had no clue.

"Sakura." A deep voice bellowed from behind her. Instantly the girl turned to reveal a red headed man with purple ringed eyes.

"Nagato." Sakura greeted, smile wide.

"Do you know where Mei might be?" Nagato gave a blank expression. His long red hair fell just over his right eye.

"Erm.. Well I think she's currently discussing reports with a few of the squad leaders. Can I help you?"

The man sighed. "I suppose I should ask you. After all you do live here." Finally the man smiled, giving a small laugh. "I was wondering if you had a room that I could meditate in? I'd quite noisy outside and I'd like some time alone in the quiet."

At once Sakura smiled. "Of course, you can meditate in my room. I can guarantee that no one will bother you there." She gave a small smile and the two were off.

From the other side of the room Shikamaru sighed, clenching his fist. He was leaning against the wall and had watched Sakura. "Damn." He mumbled under his breath.

The man beside him smirked. He turned his black eyes to the pineapple haired man. "Jealousy getting the better of you son?"

Shikamaru turned his head, giving an annoyed look to his friend. "Yamato, shut the fuck up. Please?" At that, Shikamaru turned his gaze to look over the room.

Yamato laughed once again. "You watch her like a hawk, give it a rest." The man turned his head and smirked. "She is Gaara's you know. It's obvious you have feelings for the girl. Does she know?"

Shikamaru's head fell. At once he clenched his fists again, his deep voice angry. "Sakura knows how I feel. I know she loves Gaara, and she's the only one who still believes he's alive. She's hurt and she can't accept the fact that he's gone. She's grown so much, maybe his death was the best thing..." Shikamaru stopped, choking on his words. "I-I didn't mean that." He turned to Yamato who's eyes were wide. "That didn't come out right."

"But you thought it. You meant it Shikamaru." He watched as Shikamaru's head fell. "I believe that Gaara's out there somewhere." He paused. "It's not likely that he just disappeared and died. Knowing him, he's probably gone to plot something. Sakura's hope is genuine, and to be honest your words disgust me." He watched as Shikamaru's body relaxed, and his fists fell. "Whether you like her or not isn't my problem or my business. I've known you and Gaara for years and I know that you care about him. You may think he's dead Shikamaru, but I doubt it. Over the years you and I have grown very close and I believe that you're hurt over the damage done by Ino. A shame after all. But you've got to realize, no matter what you do at this point, it will either make or break you." At once Shikamaru raised his head to look at Yamato. "If she feels the same for you, she will come to you when the time is right. You can't predict the future. No one can."

The younger vampire sighed. "Tell you something?"

Yamato replied, "Anything."

"I kissed Sakura." Yamato's eyes showed interest. "I told her I loved her, and she gave in to me. She kissed me back, it was like a need more than a want. She just needed someone to hold her and tell her it would be okay..." At once Shikamaru closed his eyes. "She didn't want it. I know she didn't. I know that she tenses when I touch her, or hold her. She hasn't spoken about the kiss since it happened. When I try to be intimate she freezes." Shikamaru trailed. "She doesn't love me, she doesn't want me. It's lust I'm in, and I can't get myself to believe that..."

Yamato's smile faded. "I think you just admitted it to yourself. She loves Gaara, and nothing can change that. We can all dream that Gaara will come back, but do we really believe that? She's a brokenhearted girl and no one can heal that. Those things take time, it's a simple nature Shikamaru. We all know that."

Without any words, Shikamaru slowly walked away from the man, taking off into the back yard. He knew he'd been defeated.

* * *

Shino sat on the balcony, propping his feet over the railing. He held a beer in his hand, leaning back in a chair. "You know what's weird?"

Gaara smiled. "What?" His feet were over the railing, and he leaned back in a chair, similar to Shino. He too held a beer in his hand. It seemed that lately, this was all the man did.

Shino smirked. "Your black hair. I don't like it."

Gaara's expression blanked. "What? Why?"

Shino laughed. "It's weird, different. It's not you. And the blue eyes? Still gets me."

"I had to disguise myself okay? It's not me is exactly was what I was going for Shino." Gaara sat back and took a drink. Once he was done he held out the bottle to examine it. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I'm getting used to constantly drinking beer. It doesn't burn anymore." He gave a look to his friend. "You were right."

Shino smirked once again. "I'm always right." He paused. "Way to change the subject. When are you going back to your normal look? I don't think I can take this disguise another day."

Gaara sighed, looking over the city again. "Eh, I think I'll feed one more time. After all, two days. That's all we have left. That's when Ay will attack. I'll feed tomorrow, fix my hair and take out the contacts. Will you be happy then?"

"Yes." Shino smiled. Slowly he turned his head to look at the man. Besides the hair and the eyes, Gaara had aged. His jaw had become more defined and he constantly held a hard expression on his face. "Gaara?"

"Yeah?" His voice was deeper too.

"What did you do when I died? Did you cry? Did you go on a mean streak? What did you do?" Shino never turned to face Gaara. The question caught Gaara by surprise and he was silent for a few minutes. "Take your time." Shino finished.

"Well." Gaara sighed. "I locked your room up, and nobody ever talked about you. At the new house, I made sure there were pictures of us. I even had a monument made in your honor." He paused. "We shared a glass of red wine once a month."

"On the anniversary of my death?"

"Yeah. I talked to you a lot too. Whenever I needed someone, I just talked to you. I never stopped thinking about you though. Things just aren't.." He paused. "Weren't the same."

A comfortable silence fell between the two. "Gaara, things aren't the same." Shino spoke confidently. "I'll be alive for the next three months. Then, I'll be gone, just like that. I think if anything," Shino paused. "You needed closure. This is your closure. Our plan will be your closure. I'll save Sakura, and we'll wait for you. Then you'll take her, and I'll be there until... well, when my time comes again." Gaara didn't reply for almost five minutes. Shino shot him a look. "You okay?"

"I think I'm going to die Shino." His voice was quiet. Shino couldn't speak. This man who revived him, left his army to carry out a plan for a war that was on his shoulders, his best friend who faced death in the face constantly, this man who traveled the world to look for a girl was scared. Never in all his life, would he find Gaara to be scared.

"Do you love Sakura?" He finally replied.

"With everything. All the mater in the world doesn't compare to how much I love her."

Shino turned his head to look over the city once more. "You're going to live through it."

"How do you know?"

"I'm always right." Shino replied with content.


	15. Chapter 15

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Each squad leader stood in front, feet shoulder width apart, hands behind their back facing Mei. In position, each corresponding vampire did the same. Everyone was dressed in black, some wearing a shirt differently designed. The vampires were told they would design their clothes any way they wanted, as long as it was black so they'd be able to tell the difference in armies. The whole army was silent, no one dared to move. They were in a large curve, all awaiting orders.

The sky was a dark gray, and the wind gave the prediction of rain. It was rather cold for this time of month. Slowly Sakura closed her eyes, feeling the soft wind nip at her neck. For months, this had been all she trained for. Now that it was here, she wanted nothing more than to turn and run. But she couldn't, and she wouldn't. "Gaara." She softly spoke to herself, picturing the red head in her mind. At once she opened her emerald eyes again, now facing the army in front of her. Mei was to her left.

"All we've trained for, all we've done is for now." Mei paused, eying the army. "I can't promise that you'll all make it out alive, but I can promise that everyone here will be helping you along the way. At this point, we fight for everyone, not only ourselves. In fact, from this point forward, we are fighting for the good of our vampire world. This will make or break us for the future." At once Mei turned to look down at the girl beside her. "We fight for our fallen savior as well, Sabaku No Gaara. He is with us all, watching over us all."

At once Sakura closed her eyes, looking down at the ground. She took a deep breath, then raised her head again. She wouldn't lose herself here, not yet.

"The battle will take place forty miles west of North Point. There is a large forest hidden in seclusion and in the heart of that forest there is a large grassland. At this point on, we take our way through the woods. Each squad will take formation behind another, squad leader in front. Ao will bring in the back, along with his twelve sensory clones. They will be sure to alert us of any danger." Mei paused, her voice low. "Each of you fed last night, so you're all strong enough for this. May the odds be on our side today in this battle." Mei held her hand up. "May the vampire republic fall."

In response, the army replied. "May the vampire republic fall."

Upon those words, Mei turned on her heels, beginning the march. Sakura followed her suit, marching beside her. The two never spoke, they simply listened as the sounds of footsteps grew behind them. On this final day, there was a total of three hundred and fifty-four vampires marching together to defeat the republic. The fire in their hearts burned bright and strong, and their pride showed through the fear. They were in this to win, and they wouldn't stop until the final vampire was standing.

* * *

The republic army stood on the training grounds of the castle. The army all wore black pants with red shirts. No one spoke, and they all stood in marching stance. At the head of the army stood five vampires, Ay in the middle. Ino and Sai to his right, and Anko and Kakashi to his left. All of them stood feel shoulder width apart and their hands to their sides with chins up. All four looked like cold hard killers, ready to strike at any given second.

The army stood in suit, various council members taking place within the large army, in no specific place. They were hidden for protection. Every so often, the head council members would exchange glances, noting where their higher ranks were. After a slight nod, their glance would return to Ay.

"All our training had prepared us for this war. Each of you will fight for yourself, and the vampires to your sides. We fight for the republic, and to build an empire." He stopped, eying the army. "You will encounter old friends, family, and even in some cases old lovers." Kakashi's head fell slightly. "But you won't have pity on them. You will kill them without a second thought, and you won't look twice to pay respects. We will take down that army and kill every last one of them. Knowing Mei, she's gathered up vampires and trained them to their limits, so this won't be an easy battle. A good number of you will die. But I will try to keep you alive the best that I can. For the republic."

An automatic response came. "For the republic."

Slowly Ino whispered, "For the republic."

Upon those words, Ay turned on his heels and began the march. Only feet behind him, the remaining four began, and then the army followed suit. Some of them anxious, some scared.

* * *

Through the cold morning air, Gaara ran with Shino beside him. Neither of them spoke, they only focused. They had barely enough time to make it to North Point. His once shaggy black hair was now cut into spiky red locks and his once blue eyes were now their normal green. Gaara was back, and he was in kill mode. He was running at full speed, not stopping for anything.

"Gaara." Shino managed to break Gaara from his thoughts. "How are we going to go about this?"

The red head smirked. "They'll have a small chat I presume, isn't that how it always works? We've got the hoods and we'll keep the force fields up until we get to the clearing. When we take place in the middle of their conversation, they'll stop. We'll remove the hoods and side with Mei. Ao's expecting us already, and he'll make sure we have time."

Shino smiled, panting heavily. "Sakura, what will she think?"

Gaara gave a full fledged smile. "She's been trained into attack mode by Mei. No doubt she'll fight hard, but it won't get that far. I'll keep her by me, and you alongside and when the time comes you'll have to go. You can't wait a second longer. No doubt she'll fight, but she'll listen to me." Gaara took a breath. "Shino?"

"Yeah Gaara?" His voice was bright.

"You're my best friend." Gaara kept his head straight.

"And you're mind." Shino gave a wide smile.


	16. Chapter 16

_**What Will They Do To Us?  
**An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Both armies stood at sides of the grassy field. Mei's army was visibly bigger, and they seemed to fan out across the field. Each squad leader stood in front of their army, and each squad stood side by side, blank faces. In the front stood Sakura and Mei, along with one of Ao's clones. Mei's face was full of emotion and her eyes were dark but she never spoke.

Ay stood alongside his four specialties. Each of them stood in the same stance. Feet shoulder width apart, up straight, chins out and heads straight ahead. Behind them stood the republic. Their faces showed hate, but their eyes showed fear. Some of them wore the faces of cold blooded killers, and others showed their weakness. None of them spoke though.

It was nearly ten minutes before Ay broke the silence. "So nice to see you dear wife. You've raised quite a fine army in the time we've spent apart." He wore a cold grin.

The woman didn't reply right away. "Nice to see you've got your puppets with you still. Those kids don't know a thing about war. You've brainwashed them." She spat in his direction.

He gave a fake chuckle. "Nice to see that pet of Gaara's there too. Such a shame he went missing. Word is that he's dead." He nodded at Sakura. "You both would have been a fine addition to my collection. Such a bigger shame that you'll be dead so soon. You could have made a great head dear." He gave a small smile.

Before Mei had the chance to reply, Sakura was already starting. "I'd never join your army Ay. The good for nothing vampires of the world took to you because you're the darkness. All you've done is hurt countless people over the years." She smirked, feeling the eyes aimed at her. "It's such a shame that your fuck ups have pushed you toward your death today. You would have been a great man." At once the pinkette crossed her arms and turned to glance at Mei who was speechless.

Ino simply stared at the girl opposite her. The Sakura she knew would never disrespect someone so high in the republic. She'd never have the confidence to say those words. The blonde was simply stunned.

Ay smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Such strong words for such a spineless pathetic vampire. You were nothing more than a pet to that boy. It'd be better if you would have died along with him. Your words mean nothing to me little girl."

"They should." Called a voice from the distance. Within mere seconds two cloaked bodies stood toward Mei's side of the field. Both bodies stood with perfect posture and both faced away from Mei. A reaction came from both armies and they shuffled back, taking stance.

At once Ay spoke. "So two hooded figures think they can tell me what to do?" He laughed. "Reveal yourselves and show who you really are."

At once, both figures dropped their cloaks to the ground and listened to the various gasps that came from both sides of the field. There in the middle of the battle, was Gaara back from his death. Alongside his friend Shino, back from the death as well.

At once Sakura's eyes grew wide. "G-Gaara...?" She stopped. "S-Shino...?" She fell to her knees.

Before either Mei or Ay could speak, every squad leader made their way to Sakura, staring in disbelief at the sighing unraveling before them. After a tension filled silence, Shikamaru spoke. "Shino... Gaara... we thought you were dead... Shino.." He too couldn't speak.

Shino turned to face his pack. "I've been temporarily revived my friends." He was smiling. But before anyone could reply he was already facing Ay again.

At once Gaara spoke. "Ay, knowing you'd come for me at all costs there was no better way than to fake my own death. Leave, without a trace. But I couldn't do it alone. I had help." He paused as the Ao clone came to his side. "Ao helped me escape, and I've used my force field to hide my scent for the last five months. I disguised myself and passed as a human so I couldn't be found. In that time, I resided in an old town. I even did the forbidden and revived a dead vampire." Gaara smirked at Ay's defeated facial expression. "Shino here has been dead for almost a year. But here he is in the flesh, alive and well. Just like I. Alive and well."

The armies were speechless. No one could comprehend that the vampire standing here was Gaara. He'd faked his own death, and come back to help win the war. At last Ino softly spoke, "G-Gaara..." Her eyes filling with tears.

At once Sai turned to her. "What in the hell are you doing Ino?" His tone was cold. "You can't possible be happy about this?"

At once the blonde turned to face him. "Oh what do you know? You've been trained into a fucking robot. You're a pawn, all for Ay." At that she turned and began to walk away.

Upon those words, Sai swallowed. Swiftly he drew his sword from his belt and within seconds, it was through Ino's chest. Just like that, she was frozen in time. After a few seconds, Sai pulled his sword from her body, and watched as she fell to the ground in a growing puddle of blood. With one last move, Sai broke her neck and watched as her body stopped moving. With that, he put his sword back and fell into suit with the army, as if nothing had happened.

"My baby!" Inoichi was the first to come from Ay's army.

Ay turned. "Take one more step and you'll be dead too." His face was dark, and in an instant Inoichi froze.

All eyes turned. "I WILL KILL YOU." Shikamaru screamed, running toward the scene across the field. But before he could take another step, Gaara had his arms around him. "Gaara, let me go." Tears were forming in his eyes as his body fell limp.

Gaara softly spoke, "What's done is done Shikamaru. Stop." One look into Gaara's eyes made Shikamaru regain himself. At once he stepped back, holding tears from falling.

At once Mei turned. "Ay, there is still enough time to stop this. You don't have to go through with this! Just give up your title and you'll get away free. Please, save yourself the trouble." Mei was pleading, unable to hold in her emotions anymore.

"Enough!" Ay screamed. "The republic will win this, and you will fall Mei." With that, Ay removed a gun from his belt, and a shot rang through the air. Within seconds, the vampires were running into the middle of the field and the battle had begun.

Sakura found herself in Gaara's arms, holding onto him. "Gaara, you're really here." Tears were falling from her eyes.

Gaara pulled away, wiping her tears with his thumb. "I'm here Sakura, I love you so much. I'm so sorry." He then kissed her. "We've got to do this now. Don't leave my side okay?"

The pinkette nodded. "Okay Gaara." Just like that the two were fighting to save their lives. Attack after attack and death after death. Both Sakura and Gaara stayed together, fighting for each other.

* * *

Shikamaru stood back to back with Iruka. Together they fought off a small circle of vampires that had cornered them. With various attacks and cuts, a few had fallen victim to death. But before either of them could speak, Shikamaru was on the ground with a gun aimed at his head. "Iruka!"

At once the brunette turned to see his worst fear. "Kakashi?" At once, the man seemed to freeze, looking up at the man. His body relaxed, looking into Iruka's eyes.

"Iruka?" He stopped. "Please no.." He trailed. "I can't." He choked on his words. "I love you so much." He murmured before releasing Shikamaru. At once Kakashi stood up and moved back.

In realization of what was happening, Iruka froze. "Kakashi n-" Was all he could manage before he raised the gun and shot himself in the head. At once Iruka was at his side, tears falling from his face.

"Kakashi, no." He repeated over and over again.

"Iruka, I know it's hard but we've got to finish this." Shikamaru held out his hand to the grieving man, and after a few seconds he accepted.

* * *

Neji stood fighting with a young woman from the republic. Her short purple hair and small face scrunched. "You won't win." She got the upper hand and kicked Neji in the stomach, causing him to fall back.

But before she could back away, Tenten was on her back, pushing her into the ground. "Anko, your days are over. This whole war in the vampire world is because of you." The purple haired woman cried. "You're finished." Upon that, Tenten broke the woman's neck.

From behind Tenten came the scream of another woman. Red hair flew as Karin launched a fire technique into Sai's stomach, causing him to fall back. At once he felt his mouth and knew he was bleeding. But before he could get back up, Karin had him under her grip. At once she picked him up and threw him to the ground once more, causing him to scream in pain.

At once Shikamaru was at her side, a knife at Sai's neck. "My fiancee. You're scum, just like the rest of the republic."

Sai managed, "She loved you, and you fell in love with Sakura." He coughed when Shikamaru shoved his knife deeper into his throat. "I made her fall in love with me, and she did. She completely left you behind." Upon that, Shikamaru slit the man's throat, and broke his neck.

From behind Shikamaru, Karin screamed and gasped for air. She was in a fit on the ground, and Shikamaru turned to help her. But before he could, arms were around him. A deep voice whispered in his ear. "My son was a great vampire. To think, Sai fell to the likes of you." And before Shikamaru could speak, his body was limp on the ground with a broken neck.

"Danzo, you're finished." Inoichi shot the man from behind, leaving him dead on the ground. At last, Karin stopped screaming. Inoichi leaned down and held out a hand to the girl. "I couldn't save my daughters fiancee, but I was able to save you, her friend. Are you okay?"

The red head nodded her head, but she didn't take the hand. Instead she moved over to Shikamaru and tears slowly fell from her eyes. Within seconds Tenten and Neji were by her side, Tenten in a mess of tears and Neji speechless. Seeing the tragedy, Inoichi turned away to leave the young vampires to grieve.

Mei stood in the center of the field, caught in a burning mess on the ground. Tears fell from her eyes as she screamed. From the distance Ay held out a hand, forcing the burning sensation to worsen. After a few seconds, he crawled closer, softly talking. "This is what happens when you turn against me. This all could have been yours and you just left me Mei. You don't even care."

From the distance, a knife appeared in Ay's arm causing the burning to stop. Instantly Mei caught her breath and tried to pull herself away. At once Ay turned around to reveal Mei's son, his hand out causing Ay to fall to his knees.

Mei screamed. "Chojuro, no! Please, get away from here." Tears were forming in her eyes.

At once the boy smiled at his mother. There was a deep cut in his side and his black shirt was cut up, revealing blood all down his skin. "Thank you for everything you did mother." And with that, he looked into Ay's eyes and began to scream. He felt the burning sensation, and his bleeding worsened. Within seconds, he was burned from the inside out. Mei let out a scream as Chojuro laid upon the ground.

* * *

Gaara's head perked up. At once he looked at Sakura. Her emerald eyes were dark. "Sakura, stay here with Shino and don't stop fighting. I'll be back."

The pinkette grabbed his arm, "Gaara, please don't go."

He leaned forward and kissed her, causing her to let go. "Please, Sakura." And with that, he was gone.

As the pained Ay made his way toward the sobbing Mei, he laughed at her inability to move due to her severe pain. "You always were a weakling Mei." He smirked, reaching for her leg.

At once Gaara kicked Ay's head, causing him to pull back. Without a second though, Gaara picked up the woman and threw her to a nearby Kiba. "Take her. Now." Was all he had to say before Kiba took off.

Within seconds, Gaara was on Ay's back, holding his head up. He held a gun to the back of his damp hair. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?"

With pain, Ay smirked. "To think that a vampire like you would be the one to kill me."

At once Gaara jerked the gun harder into Ay's head causing him to scream out in pain. "I hope everything was worth it. All the death, and the kidnapping. I hope you enjoyed the pain you caused people. I hope you enjoy the fact that I'll single handedly kill everyone in your army and you won't be there to save them." Gaara leaned forward, now whispering in Ay's ear. "Anko, Ino, Sai and Kakashi are all dead." And with that, he pulled the trigger. After a few more seconds, he pulled the trigger four more time to make sure that the deed was done.

With that, Gaara stood up taking in the scene. In every direction there was fighting, and then dead bodies. At once he sighed, warning every vampire in black to get away quickly. Of course they followed suit. When he found Ao, he passed on his message, and Ao told the nearby vampires. Every vampire was soon seen to be retreating.

Gaara caught a small pinkette in his arms. "Sakura, you've got to listen to me." The girl turned to see Gaara's pained expression. "Go with Shino, as far away as possible."

At once Gaara looked up to see Shino turn away, shaking his head. The pinkette blurted, "Why?" But when Gaara looked away, tears filled her eyes. "Gaara, no. I won't leave you. Please don't do this."

At once Gaara turned and caught her face in his hands. He slowly kissed her, and then pulled away. His voice was small and tears filled his eyes. "Sakura, I've never asked you for anything this big. I need you to leave, please. I love you so much, please don't forget that." Upon those words, Sakura leaned in and held tight to his body. Shino couldn't help but turn away again. In all the years he'd known Gaara, he'd never seen him cry.

Slowly he turned back around and wrapped a hand around Sakura's stomach. She backed up and smiled at the man, nodding. Slowly Shino stuck a hand out, and Gaara accepted. Within seconds, Shino picked up Sakura and took off through the trees, away from the battlefield. There was still a minimum of one hundred vampires in black, still fighting.

At once Gaara walked to the center of the battlefield. He passed Shikamaru, Chojuro and Ino along the way. Memories flashed through his mind and he took a deep breath. Taking one last look, Gaara held his hands together. At once he focused all his energy left into his hands, causing a white ball to appear. The sound of fighting still filled the distance, but Gaara was already lost.

At once the red heads eyes closed, and he stumbled backward, trying to hold on. Slowly he smiled. The blackness filled Gaara's vision, and his body fell limp causing him to fall to the ground. He was instantly unconscious. The white ball hit the ground with great force and in an instant there was a large flash, and an explosion that could be heard from miles away.

There was no sound. Only peaceful silence.


	17. Chapter 17

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

By the time the flash was gone, Sakura found herself crushed inside an old hollow tree, being sheltered by Shino. She was shaking, and various rumbles could be heard. From the distance there were moans, screams and cries. At once Sakura closed her eyes and pictured a red headed man standing alone in an empty field, a broken smile on his face. Tears came, then went. When Sakura finally felt Shino pull away, she'd already lost track of the time.

After a few seconds, Sakura felt a firm hand against her back. "Miss Haruno, it's safe." She heard the sorrow in Shino's voice, but she ignored it. Instead she waited a few seconds, then slowly stepped backwards into the dark forest day. The nearby sights left her frozen. All around them were fallen trees, rocks that hadn't been there before, and various branches. Dirt covered some trees, and thicker trees were still standing.

After taking in the sight, Sakura turned to Shino. The two shared a long hard glance. At last Sakura spoke, "Is anyone alive?" The question seemed to drag from her lips.

Shino sighed and slowly nodded. "There's various vampires hidden, but the majority of our army is located back at the house." He watched as Sakura's face darkened. "Mei left with intentions of setting up a medical tent back at the base. If we find any vampires along the way, we'll take the ones we can save." At once Shino held a hand out to the girl.

Slowly Sakura accepted, but upon second thought she caught the man in a tight hug. He tensed at first, but Sakura didn't care. Instead she felt his arms slowly wrap around her small frame. Slowly she managed, "Thank you Shino. For everything."

Shino smiled, "It's good to have you back Sakura." After a few seconds he pulled back, turning his back to the girl. He nodded, "Hop on, it'll be easier on you." Without hesitation, Sakura jumped on the mans back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly she leaned down into the man's shoulder and felt him wrap his arms around her legs. Instantly, Shino took off north, heading back to the house.

When Sakura finally opened her eyes, she leaned back and noted the nine vampires that were following in suit behind Shino. Each of them carried someone else on their back, and they didn't speak. At once Sakura softly asked, "Shino?"

Faintly the man replied, "Have a nice nap? I decided to look around for some vampires and I found a total of eighteen. Nine that could walk and nine that were injured. We're almost back at the mansion now. You okay?"

Sakura's eyes suddenly felt heavy once again. "Not really." She leaned forward into his shoulder again.

The man smirked. "None of us are at this point."

Nearly five minutes later, Sakura was in a bed inside the medical tent. A blood pack hung above her and her right arm was in a sling. Her head pounded as she opened her eyes once more to reveal a large tent with various medical vampires running from bed to bed. To her left sat Shino, fingering a note in his palm.

"Shino?" The pinkette's voice caused the vampire to jump slightly, but when he saw Sakura's emerald eyes open, he relaxed.

At once he handed her the note. "This is from Gaara. He wrote it while we were in Golden Rod. I was instructed to give it to you after the war was finished." Hesitantly, the girl took the note and opened it. Slowly her eyes scanned the page.

At once Sakura choked, sitting up in the bed. Quickly she removed the iv from her arm and shot Shino a look. "I-I have-"

Shino cut her off. He nodded toward the tent opening, "Go."

So she did. She found herself in the courtyard, various vampires eying her. Some of them were drinking, some crying. Some were bloody and bandaged. None of them spoke though, they simply turned away. Without stopping, Sakura ran through the rose garden and down toward the cold sand that led to the ocean. When she couldn't walk anymore, she fell to her knees in a sobbing mess. At once she looked down at the letter, and began to read.

_What if what I want makes you sad at me? Is it all my fault or can I fix it? You know that I'm always all for you. Everything I do, it's been for you. Sakura, I love you more than life itself and I don't blame you if you hate me for what I did. Even if it didn't seem like it, the war fell on my shoulders. To save you, I left. To save you, I faked death. To save you, I came back and destroyed the republic army. I hope that I'm able to come back before Shino gives you this note, and I hope you know that you're safe now. My world, lives on in you now Sakura. It'll be noted suicide, and I'll be called the hero. But I don't want that title, because I know that this will hurt you. I know you won't be okay and I'm sorry. If this be our last conversation, or if this be the last time that we speak for awhile. Sakura, don't lose hope and don't let go. Don't ever let go, and don't ever forget. Love always, Gaara._

Tears streaked the girls face, and her emerald irises stuck out against her now puffy eyes. She was frozen, staring into nothing. The ocean, the rest of her life. Everything she lived for, was gone. Her whole life, the love of her life, gone in the blink of an eye. At once the girl softly spoke, "Why Gaara why? There had to be a different way, not like this. We could have done this together." She was sobbing now, unable to speak anymore.

The cool ocean air nipped at her hot face and open neck. Her right arm was in pain, but it was obvious that during her unstable state they'd put her arm back into place. At once she ripped the sling from her arm and threw it will full force toward the calm waves. It fell, floating away from the shore. Slowly Sakura pulled her knees to her chest, hiding her face in them. She sat like that, crying, slowly breaking inside.

* * *

Mei stood leaning against the open fence of the rose garden. She stared at the small pinkette, lost in her own despair. It was a sight that made the woman uneasy, but it was life. At once, Mei put a hand to her mouth, choking back another oncoming cry. She felt her own heart breaking again. Beside her, a red headed woman put her hand upon Mei's shoulder for support.

"Ay killed my son. He's the reason Gaara's dead..." She stopped, regretting her words. At once she shook her head and turned away, making her way back to the mansion in the distance.

Slowly the red head put her hands in her back pockets and slowly began to walk across the sand. This park of the courtyard was much cooler. At once she raised her eyes to the sky that was still gray. Slowly she turned to make her way to Sakura.

Without words she sat down next to the pinkette. She pulled her legs to her chest and sighed, resting her chin upon her knees. Sakura was no longer crying, but she had a lost expression on her face. She visibly shivered from the cool air, but she didn't speak. At once the red head felt a tension beginning to grow so she looked back to the water. In the distance, was nothing but calm water and darkness.

After what seemed like hours, Sakura finally spoke. "Karin, do you ever just feel nothing?"

The woman spoke, "What?"

The pinkette never took her eyes off the distance. "I want to cry but I can't. I want to be angry, but I'm not. I want to grieve but I can't. I just feel nothing." Her voice was emotionless.

After taking some time, Karin finally replied. "Maybe it's because you're in shock. This a lot to handle, and it's hard. I can't imagine how you're feeling Sakura." She paused. "I'm just here for support, because you need someone."

Sakura sighed. "Is everyone in our pack alive?"

Karin hesitated. "Shikamaru was killed." She waited for a reply, but it never came. "I know how close you both were, I'm so sorry Sakura..." She trailed off.

Sakura's voice was complete monotone. "Gaara is dead. Shikamaru is dead. Chojuro is dead. Ino is dead. Countless others are dead. All for what? The defeat of an army that had been broken from the beginning?"

Karin was speechless.

"I want to leave the house to Mei. Leave, be gone tomorrow." At once Karin turned to face the pinkette. "Why are we staying here if this house isn't a home anymore. Our leader is dead, our friend is dead and we've lost our family. All this place holds is memories that we can't hold on to anymore." Finally Sakura turned to face Karin. "Even if you don't leave, I will. I have no reason to be here Karin." Sakura's eyes were glossed over and pale. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes again. "I can't sleep in a room, let alone a house that belongs to Gaara."

"What if he isn't dead?" Both females turned to reveal Shino standing only a few feet behind them. "Shikamaru may be dead, but no one has gone back yet. For all we know Gaara could be alive." Shino stopped and stared at Sakura. "Mei won't let us go back, but tonight our whole pack can go. We can find Gaara, and see if it's true."

Sakura's voice was low. "Shino's right." At once she stood up, offering a hand to Karin who simply stared. "For all we know, Gaara could be alive."

Karin quickly replied, "What if he is? Then what?" Before she knew it she too was up on her feet.

Shino turned to Sakura. At once the pinkette spoke, "Then we pack our things and leave. We'll use force fields, and we'll leave. Mei won the war, there's no reason to stay here."

* * *

Six vampires traveled together, walking slowly through the aftermath of the war. Each of them held up a hand that produced minimal light, but it was still enough for their enhanced eyes. Various trees covered the ground, and the same hollow tree from only hours prior, which Sakura and Shino resided in, was now in pieces on the dirty ground.

Slowly Sakura swallowed, feeling Shino grip tighter around her. Before leaving, Sakura gave strict orders that everyone needed to be in a pair, and the other vampires listened to her every command. They now found themselves only a small number of miles from the battlefield, and the damage was worse than any of them would have expected. Trees were burned and various dead vampires laid upon the ground. Every so often, an animal would move nearby and each vampire would take an attack stance.

"Sakura." Kiba softly called when the group finally reached the open grassland they'd been searching for. She didn't reply of course, she only stared ahead. Almost everything was charred, and the smell of smoke was strong. From the distance, there were various moans. But no one dared to find whom the voices belonged to. Instead, the vampires took off searching for their leader and friend.

After nearly an hour, Sakura found herself in the center of the battlefield, staring down into the eyes of a cocooned vampire. The face was badly burned, but through the crisp, deep red locks appeared. At once Sakura screamed, "Guys!" Instantly she held a hand over the vampire's face and a bright pink flame appeared.

Soon Sakura was joined by five other vampires and they all stood to watch as the burned material around the face disappeared and pale skin began to show through. At once, Sakura's flame brightened and the burned material began to fade away. "What the hell?" Was all she could say.

To everyone's surprise, the vampire's body was enclosed in a thick material that was charred. As the material began to disintegrate, there laid Gaara's perfectly preserved body. For a full ten minutes, Sakura kept her flame strong. But all the vampires knew it was useless. Then finally, Sakura's pink flame went out and she fell into the mans chest. Hot tears fell from her eyes as she violently shook.

The four vampires turned away as Shino knelt down to Sakura's side. Slowly he wrapped an arm around her, holding back tears from his eyes. At last Shino spoke, "Sakura, I am so sorry." At once the pinkette fell into Shino's arms and he couldn't do anything but hold her.

From the distance, Neji turned around to face Sakura. His purple eyes were white as they lit up the surrounding area. At once Sakura backed away, already knowing of what Neji was going to do. She watched as Gaara's body slowly became encased in a layer of dirt, then gravel. When he was thickly covered, Neji melted the gravel into a large rectangle form. Softly he spoke, "Sabaku No Gaara. Stop. Friend, husband and leader. Stop. The savior of our world."

Slowly Sakura stood to look at the stone and it's engravings. Slowly she ran her fingers over the word husband. "The love of my life." She softly spoke.

After minutes of silence, Sakura turned. At once she slowly walked away from the grave and stopped. Slowly she turned to look back at the vampires. All eyes were on her as she spoke. "From this point on, I am no longer a part of this army. You may come with me if you wish, but please know you don't have to. I made this decision on my own, and I know you may not want to leave your friends of the army." With those words, Sakura turned and began to walk away.

After a few seconds, Shino took off after her. Then Karin, who was followed by Kiba. After a long look, Neji walked after the group, and then Tenten followed. A mere mile away Sakura turned around to reveal the five vampires following her. She stopped, facing them.

Finally Neji answered her silent question. "We follow you Sakura, as our leader and friend. Wherever you go, we will go too."

At once footsteps were heard and the group fell into attack stance. When the footsteps stopped, Neji held up a hand to reveal Iruka and Sakumo, panting. At once they bowed their heads and Sakumo spoke. "Do you have room in your pack for two more Sakura?"

Slowly Shino turned to the pinkette who walked forward toward the two. "You're prepared to leave this behind? Everything? Pass life off as a human in the real world?" Both of them nodded. "Then come on, we've got a long journey ahead of us."

With that, the group of eight took off through the forest. Each of them were linked by a large force field that cut them off from the world.


	18. Chapter 18

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Sakura stood on the dock staring into the distant sunset. The sky was a deep purple, highlighted by pink and orange streaks. The sight brought back memories she didn't want to relive. Over the last two months, she'd led the group of vampires to a small city on the southern coast. New Berry held a small population, but the residents were all wealthy and full of good intentions. The mansion that the pack had resided in was a rental, and they'd paid in full at the beginning of their stay. At any given moment, the pack could get up and leave. Instead, they waited for Sakura.

The pinkette sighed as she laid a hand upon her now round stomach. Looking down a great pain ripped through her, causing her to lean into the nearby rail made of wood. At once a strong arm reached out to her, but she shoved it away. "I'm fine Shino." Her voice was cold.

Opposite the girl was a tall man who now wore a dark muscle shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His once spiky hair had grown out and it now fell just above his eyes. "How is he?" Shino nodded toward the pinkette's stomach.

Slowly Sakura smiled, holding herself. "He's doing fine." At once she turned to the man. "Vampire pregnancy is much different from that of a human. Not showing until the eighth month came in handy. It was easier to hide." She chuckled. "You can feel if you want Shino. You'll be the god father after all." After a few still seconds, Sakura reached for the mans hand. Gently she held his wrist and moved his palm to her stomach. At once he felt a kick.

The man smiled. "Gaara would be so proud Sakura." He looked up to meet the woman's gaze. "Kou you said?" Sakura nodded. At once Shino looked down, his smile faded.

At once Sakura looked away. "Sometimes I wish I would have told him. Maybe things would have been different..." She paused, looking down at Shino who turned away. "The reason I said I was leaving after the war... that night... Is because I couldn't keep this a secret much longer." She spoke motioning to her stomach. She then continued. "Mei offered me a position as the head of her army. She told me that she wanted me to help her fix the vampire world." Sakura's gaze met Shino's. "I told her I'd think about it, and then I left. I never even gave her an answer. Although, I didn't need to think about it. I didn't want any part of that life..."

At once Shino stood up, now towering over the girl. "You mean Mei, the most powerful vampire in our world offered you everything and you walked away?" When Sakura looked away, the man wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "You are so much like him Sakura." After a few seconds, Sakura wrapped her arms around Shino's torso. Slowly he whispered, "He loved you so much Sakura. I don't think you'll ever understand how much you meant to him."

Swiftly Shino pulled away, and a moment of comfortable silence fell upon the two. "After your time is done and Kou is born, I'm going home to Shore Line. With Karin's baby on the way, we can start a new vampire population there." A small smile crossed the pinkette's lips. "There's no place better than to go back to where it all started right? Only, this time it'll be starting anew." Sakura paused, looking back into the sunset. "I've developed a technique for the force field. I can cast one over Shore Line and we'll be hidden from the world. Away from humans, away from Mei. Away from the vampire world."

Slowly Shino turned away, now staring into the distance. "I wish that I could live to see that happen. I wish that I could live to see Kou grow up. I wish I could live to see Gaara live his life alongside you." Slowly Shino turned to Sakura. "I've got one week left. There's so much I'd like to do, but no time to do it." At once Shino turned his head. "Sakura, there's something I'm not supposed to tell you, but I think you deserve to know."

"Shino?"

"Half of Gaara's life was given to me when he revived me." Once again Shino turned to Sakura. "If he wouldn't have revived me, he would have lived through that explosion." At once Sakura's face became expressionless. "From the first time he left, he had a choice. Either live, or die. From the moment he revived me, he knew he was going to die. He told me 'Shino, I think I'm gonna die.' But it took me until after it was over to realize that he knew from the beginning. He chose death because if he lived, then this would only happen over and over again." Tears filled the pinkette's eyes. "Reviving me was his closure, knowing you'd be safe in the end. He told me that he entrusted your safety to me. I didn't understand it at first, but now I do. Gaara was my best friend, and I practically killed myself to save him." Shino smiled. "Gaara knew I wouldn't live long, and he knew that I died to save him so he could be with you. He died to save you. Everything was for you. Right from the start, it was all for you."

For a split second, Shino resembled Gaara in every way. He seemed so full of his words, and he spoke from the heart. Those words, were the same that Gaara told her countless times before. Shino and Gaara were alike in every way and Gaara still lived in Shino. Then when Shino was gone, Gaara would live on inside Kou.

"Gaara." Was all the girl would manage.

Ever so slowly, Shino removed his glasses to reveal vibrant green eyes that resembled Gaara's. Slowly he spoke with a familiar voice. "From the beginning, I knew I would die one way or another Sakura. So I sealed myself away inside Shino. I was able to repair his eyes for the time being." Slowly the man smiled. The way Shino's hair now fell, made his face resemble Gaara even more. "Sakura and Kou Sabaku. My wife and son." A chuckle. "I love you Sakura. It's all been for you."

Those were the last words Sakura heard before she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The week came and went quickly. On that final day, Shino left the house with a smile on his face and reassurance in his heart. Although, that night he never came back. It seemed as though everything had changed so much. Once again, their pack lost a person, an old dear friend. A depression fell upon the group, and it spread to the new members just as well. Exactly two days after Shino's departure, Kou was born into the world. Approximately two months after Gaara's death. The boy had deep red hair already growing, and his eyes were a vibrant green. Around his eyes were dark lines, and he looked exactly like Gaara. He took automatically to Sakura, and the baby never left her side.

With the extreme growth of vampires, it took only four months for Kou to grow to the size of a small seven year old child. He always held a smile and he was constantly at Sakura's side. Around his neck was a small fang shaped locket, inside a picture of his father. Every night for those four months, Sakura would take the boy to the dock and tell him stories of his father. She explained to him how he saved her from herself, and how brave he was.

In those months, Karin too gave birth to a young girl named Kiyoko. She had deep brown hair just as her father and she had dark eyes like her mother. Just as Kou, she too grew rapidly. The two children took an instant liking to each other.

Life after that seemed peaceful. For once in her vampire life, Sakura wasn't constantly dealing with business or strangers. No, the only change in her life now was the growing of her son. He became her world, and she his. It seemed that Sakura was finally at peace again, but things were still completely different.

* * *

The mansion gathering hall was cram packed and the countless vampires sat feasting for the night. At every door was another line growing, and in the courtyard there was nonstop training. It seemed as if the mansion was completely at peace, and the mysterious disappearance of Sakura, the squad leaders, Iruka and Sakumo seemed to go unnoticed now. It was for a full month after the war, that Mei constantly had people searching for the pack. It was no one else other than her husband Ao who finally convinced her that Sakura had made her own life decisions, and that Mei should respect that. Although it wasn't what she wanted to hear, Mei finally called off the search.

The memorial stone that stood on the battlefield for Gaara had been moved to the memorial site for Shino. Almost every night vampires would gather near the memorial to pay their respects and thank both Gaara and Shino for the work they did to end the war. It seemed as though things had gone back to normal, but in some aspects things were completely different.

"Ao, do you ever wonder why people just get up and leave?" Mei stood beside Ao and together they overlooked the courtyard from an open balcony.

"Maybe it's their destiny?" The man smiled.

"Gaara, then Sakura. She would have made a fine leader." Mei pouted.

Ao snorted. "What Sakura did was her choice. It's clear that Gaara's pact took after her, and as for Sakumo and Iruka, it honestly wouldn't surprise me if they left with them too. Both men took a liking to that girl, just as Gaara did." A smile crossed Ao's face. "I think she makes a fine leader for them. You know how I know?"

Mei shot him a look. "How?"

"It's been months, and you still secretly send vampires out every night to track them. Have you found them yet?" Mei turned away keeping silence and at once Ao smiled again. "She's kept them hidden, and they're safe. She cares about them just like Gaara did. I saw that boy in her when she fought and trained. She's a remarkable young girl. I think it's time that you finally let it go Mei."

"Fine." Was all the woman said before turning on her heels and stomping away.


	19. Chapter 19

_**What Will They Do To Us?**_

_An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter Nineteen.

* * *

The move to Shore Line was simple and quick. Together the pack traveled by a newly purchased boat and they were there within a days time. The earth had grown over, and all that remained was mere ruin. As soon as they landed, it seemed that they destroyed everything left. But instead of rebuilding on the edge of the island like the prior village, they moved to the center of the island, deep in the woods. There the pack cleared out a large area and they began to build. It took no time at all. Neji was able to replace the electrical systems of the old village and run them to where the new site was.

Through the years, new generations of vampires were born and before the group knew it, they were the elders of a new era. With each new generation, the village seemed to grow even more. Soon, the new village site stretched back to the edge of the island. Every building occupied, every vampire in peace. On behalf of the new village, a large mansion was built on a ridge that overlooked both the village and the sea. A unanimous decision was made to put Sakura in charge. Soon after that, businesses came and then schools. A whole vampire civilization had been built within a matter of years.

Each vampire was taught the basic protection powers they needed. And just like Sakura said she would, she created a force field that sealed away the whole island from the world. Except with this force she created, the island was a one way transparency. From the outside you couldn't see in, and from the inside you could see in. Two miles from every shore edge, there was a block in the ocean making sure that ships would stay away. The force field stretched to every ocean blockade. Therefore, none of the vampire inside would every have to use their own forces to hide themselves.

The years seemed to bring out a change in Sakura. Her once shy and quiet self was now a mere shell. She constantly kept tabs on her original pack, making sure that they were happy. Through the paperwork and countless people, Sakura still found time to spend freely. She matured quickly, and she trained often. Often times, Sakura found herself sitting on the roof of her mansion, staring into the sun. She constantly thought of Gaara. Eventually she had a memorial stone built in the center of the village. It was a deep marble and it was accompanied by a statue of the red head on top.

Through those years, Kou grew into a fine young vampire as well. He was tall and slender just like his father. His red hair eventually faded into an off pink color. His eyes were vibrant green with dark lines around them just like his father. Everything he knew came from Sakura. Together they worked on techniques and they sparred often. It seemed that the two were inseparable, the ideal parent to offspring relationship.

Tonight the two sat on the mansion roof, looking over the sea. The sky was a pale orange, and the clouds seemed a deep purple. It was Kou's eighteenth birthday. It was this day that Sakura decided to sit down and tell him everything about his father, and why he was dead. She told the boy about how Gaara saved Mei's army, and how he died a true hero. She spoke of how she hid Kou during her pregnancy, and she told him about the night exactly one week before Shino left. Instantly Kou idolized Gaara, vowing to become just like him someday.

"Your father, was truly the most caring person I'd ever met. In those months, everything he did for me was more than I could ever ask for Kou." Small tears pricked through from her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

The young boy smiled, flipping his hair from his eyes. "Dad did everything for you mom. He saved you from humans, and vampire hunters and all that action. You two were perfect for each other." At once Kou turned to Sakura, a brightness in his eyes. "Do you ever wish you could just go back? To your human life? To tell dad about me? To just, change the future?"

At once Sakura looked toward her son. He looked just like Gaara, he was beautiful. "If I could go back in time and change anything, I wouldn't. Everything happened for a reason, even if it wasn't good. My human life, wasn't me. I told you that." She paused, looking into Kou's eyes. "If anything I'd have told Gaara about you when he came back. I think, things would have ended differently then. But, then again we probably would be living on the mainland still. We wouldn't be here, back in Shore Line."

Kou replied, "Back where you started mom." At once he turned, facing the water again. "I want to see the main land mom."

Slowly Sakura turned away, closing her eyes. "I knew this day would come, and whatever you choose to do.. I can't stop you Kou. If you want to go to the main land, go. If the world treats you well, I won't think of you differently. You're my son and I love and respect all your decisions."

A few silent moments fell between them. Then Kou finally spoke. "I want you to come with me."

The pinkette's eyes flew open and she turned to her son. "What? What about Kiyoko?"

The boy turned to her with a smile. "Kiyoko is the love of my life, but that doesn't change my view. I want to see the world, but I'd rather see it with someone who's lived it. I think it'd be good for you to go back. Tell Mei why you left, but probably not tell her about Shore Line." He paused. "See dad's grave, see Shino, see Shikamaru. See the loft in Golden Rod. See Kureani. It'd be good for you. After all, you're the head of our city. You need a break."

Sakura's eyes were full of expression. At once she looked down, biting her lip. Slowly a smile grew upon her face. "You're serious about this?"

Kou bobbed his head, eying the sky. After a few seconds he smiled again, nodding. "I'm completely positive."

* * *

Mei sat up straight in her chair. She was currently brushing her auburn hair, staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were wide. Slowly she turned to Ao who was staring at her, a smile on his lips. Slowly she spoke, "You smell it... don't you?" When Ao nodded and his smile grew, instantly Mei stood up and left the room. Quickly she ran down the stairs, to the front doors. There a small group of vampires questioned her movements, but when she yanked the door opened and stared outside, it began.

Various vampires from the other room came storming through the house. "Sakura."

There on the front lawn stood the pinkette in a tight pink sweater and a pair of jeans. She wore a black pair of boots and her hair was straight against her back. She wore natural make-up and a light shade of pink brushed her lips. To her right was a tall man with off pink hair, and dark eyes. At once Sakura walked forward, moving closer to Mei.

Just at that moment the woman leaped forward and caught the pinkette in a tight hug. "Sakura! My dear, it's been too long!"

Sakura smiled, closing her eyes. "I suppose I owe you an explanation." She managed a small chuckle. When she pulled back, Ao was standing next to Mei, his eyes bright. Almost instantly he caught Sakura in a hug. His was much more loving.

"The years have certainly been kind to you Sakura." He smirked, laughing when Sakura slapped him on the back.

"Nice to see you to Ao." She gave a small giggle. Slowly she pulled back and motioned to the boy behind her. Slowly he walked forward and she put her arm around his stomach. He matched her movements and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Slowly Sakura smiled, watching as Mei's eyes widened. "Mei... Ao.." She paused. "This is my son, Kou."

Ao's smile widened even more. At once he held a hand out to the boy who accepted. "Nice to meet you Kou. You look exactly like your father."

Kou laughed, pulling back his hand. He smirked, "So I've heard." He said, smiling when Ao gave a laugh.

Slowly Mei smiled. "This is why you left without a word..." Mei smiled, small tears in her eyes. "Congratulations Sakura." She turned to the boy. "You are certainly handsome Kou."

It wasn't until then that Sakura noticed a group of vampires crowding the door. Two familiar faces were staring at her. Slowly she spoke, "Yamato, Nagato. Long time no see." At that the two emerged from the group and wrapped the pinkette in a hug. Thus beginning a long hour of greetings and praise.

It was almost two hours later that Sakura found herself once again alone with Kou. They stood staring at two large stones, surrounded by flowers and candles. It brought a smile to Sakura's face. At once she touched the engraving on Gaara's tombstone. _Husband_. At once she took a deep breath and softly spoke. "Kou, meet your father." Slowly Kou walked forward, running his hand across the cold stone. His face was blank, but his mind was full of wonder.

Seeing her son touch the stone brought an emotion out in her. At once, images of the red headed man filled her mind. _Don't ever let go. Don't ever forget._ Slowly Sakura reached into her pocked and pulled out the note Shino had given her from Gaara all those years ago. Slowly she pulled the paper to her mouth and kissed it. Silently she pushed it into the stone, making sure it stayed inside the G engraving. Once again she pulled away.

Kou turned his head to look at the pink haired woman. She was now looking into the side of the memorial stone. After only a few seconds she traced a name, then she traced the three under it as well. Slowly she leaned into the stone and sighed. "You okay mom?" Kou questioned.

Slowly Sakura pulled away and allowed him to look. First she pointed to the engraving Shino Aburame. "This stone was originally made for Shino. His was the only name on there for months." Her hand then moved down. "Shikamaru Nara, one of the most beautiful people I've ever met. He cared so much about others.. but he was so broken." Once again Sakura slid her hand down. "Ino Yamanaka. She was my best friend as a child. She was consumed by the darkness, and killed when trying to find her way back to the light..." Finally Sakura moved her hand down one last time.

When Sakura didn't speak, Kou questioned. "Chojuro? Who's that?"

Slowly Sakura managed. "Mei's son. He was killed saving her during the war."

Silently Kou turned away. After a few minutes he softly spoke. "Dad."

"I couldn't come here, and I couldn't even speak Gaara's name for years. Now here I am, the first time since his death." Tears slid down Sakura's cheeks. "I wish things could have been different. I regret training and letting him leave." Sakura was a sobbing mess.

Slowly Kou wrapped an arm around his shaking mother. "I love you mom." He sighed. "Please don't cry. Remember what you told me, everything happened for a reason. Each one of these people died for a reason, they helped shape what you are today."

"All I have left are memories." Sakura's sobs subsided.

"Sometimes that's all you need."

"I love you Kou." Sakura slowly stood. "I think it's time we get out of here." The boy nodded. Slowly the pinkette turned, looking back to Gaara's stone one last time. "I love you Gaara."

"I love you dad."

* * *

It was dark except for the light the small fire provided. Around the fire sat five pale bodies. Each of them sat smiling, laughing.

"Death was peaceful, not what I expected." The voice came from a red headed male.

"Kou is just like you." A blonde woman smiled. "Sakura should be proud."

A man smiled from beside her. He had one eye. "Sakura is proud. She's been happy, and I'll tell you one thing." He laughed. "Kou is one hell of a god son."

The group laughed. A pineapple haired man finally spoke. "Gaara, why in the hell are you here?" He smiled.

At once the red head replied, "I stared death in the face and came willingly." He smiled and nodded to the young boy beside him. "Kinda like Chojuro, he stared evil in the face and died with a smile. True hero right here." He smiled and motioned a high-five toward the boy.

"Wouldn't you rather be alive though?" The blonde woman's smile faded at her words.

"It would be nice Ino, but it was my time. Watching from here isn't too bad. I mean, it's peaceful and I'm surrounded by people I love." He smiled. "I'll watch over them, protect them as best as I can. Then from then, if their times come, we can be a family here."

From across the fire, the man with pine apple shaped hair smiled. "When that day comes, when we're all together again... here's our pack. Half of us are here, half of us are there."

At once the one eye man smiled. "Karin, Iruka and Sakumo will protect them. They're all good vampires, they care. Sakura made a good choice with them."

Slowly Gaara smiled and rubbed his hand. "So this is how it'll be now, sitting here around this fire talking about the good points of our lives?"

Chojuro spoke, "That's how it's been the last eighteen years."

On those words, the group shared a laugh as their stories continued.


End file.
